Remember me
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si a la persona que quieres la pierdes sin realmente perderla? ¿Existir en un mundo donde tú le recuerdes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Ohji Kouji y KyoAni.

* * *

><p>Makoto iba como de costumbre al apartamento de Haruka. Tocó a la puerta unas cuantas veces y después entró. Fue hasta la bañera y nuevamente tocó a la puerta y entró.<p>

—¿Haru— Pregunto al no verlo y se adentró un poco más. La bañera estaba vacía.

Salió al pasillo y fue hasta la habitación de Haruka, estaba dormido y su escritorio un poco desordenado, Makoto sonrió al ver el desorden, no era común en Haruka.

Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y comenzó a llamar a Haruka suavemente. Al ver que no despertaba decidió moverlo un poco.

Haruka se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—... Hmn.

Makoto lo llamó nuevamente.

—Cállate...

Haruka se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien, Haru? — Como era de esperarse, Makoto se comenzaba a preocupar.

Haruka miro el reloj y vio la hora, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se levantó de la cama rápidamente apartando a Makoto de su camino, entró al baño, se dio una ducha rápida. Makoto veía en silencio todo aquello, la vida de universitario no era fácil, nadie dijo que lo seria.

Makoto decidió bajar a la cocina para preparar algo rápido que Haruka pudiera desayunar, sirvió leche en un plato con un poco de cereal, puso un poco de fruta y espero a que Haruka bajara.

—Haru, el desayuno— lo miro con una sonrisa.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto-le respondió dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Makoto solo sonrió ante el comentario y vio a Haruka desayunar.

—Aunque para desayunos debiste dejármelo a mí, ¿desayunas bien? — Haruka miraba a Makoto interrogante.

—Ah... si, lo hago— Makoto rio un poco.

—Bien, ¿y para tus almuerzos? Ahora tu madre ya no te los prepara.

—Compro en la universidad. Tienen comida deliciosa— Makoto sonrió a Haruka y miro su reloj. — ¡Mira la hora! ¡perderemos el tren!

Makoto se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Haruka, después de alzar los trastos fue tras él tomando sus maletas.

—Llevas todo, Haru?

—Si — La respuesta de Haruka fue seca.

Eran vacaciones de Navidad, los chicos regresarian a Iwatobi para festejar con los demás, y sus respectivas familias, aunque Haruka, como casi todos los años festejaria con Makoto.

Salieron del apartamento de Haruka en camino a la estación. Haruka al salir sintió que algo estaba mal, de aquellas opresiones en el pecho que te advierten de cosas. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

—¿Te sientes bien, Haru? Podemos posponer el viaje si te encuentras mal — Makoto lo había notado, y es que esa telepatía que tenia con Haruka nunca falla.

—Estoy bien, no importa — Haruka continuó su camino.

Makoto lo miro por unos segundos más y Haruka le sostuvo la mirada.

—Está bien— Makoto respondió.

Llegaron a la estación tranquilos, después de todo no era tan tarde.

Estaban listos para abordar el tren que los llevaría. Haruka ya había olvidado aquel presentimiento, quizás, después de todo, no había sido nada y sólo algún dolor cualquiera.

Makoto acomodo el equipaje y Haruka busco los asientos encontrándolos rápidamente, se sentó a lado de la ventanilla. Makoto llego y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya vamos de regreso— rió tenuemente.

Haruka le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa.

Aquel viaje sería algo pesado y aburrido, eso lo sabia Haruka, estar transbordando en varios trenes y como si no fuera suficiente, un viaje de casi 7 horas, sí, para Haruka realmente era un fastidio.

El primer viaje salía a las 6 de la mañana pero Haruka no quería madrugar pues quería por lo menos dormir un poco más, Makoto no dijo nada y acepto. Entonces se decidió que tomarían el de las 10 de la mañana, para ser honestos, Haruka no quería estar en Iwatobi desde temprano, quería ver a los chicos, si, pero estar allá significaba que Makoto también estaría con su familia y Haruka pasaría horas en su casa, para ser más exactos, en la bañera, no sonaba tan mal pero durante meses Makoto le daba más atención de la que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás se acostumbro muy rápido a ello y ahora que regresarían a aquella vida tan cotidiana que llevaron durante años se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía cuando no estaba con el chico de ojos verde.

Llegaron a la estación principal de Tokio y ahí empezaría el largo y aburrido viaje de más de tres horas, bueno, quizás suena exagerado.

Haruka acompaño a Makoto por el equipaje.

Makoto tenía un mapa de las líneas en sus manos, la había ido estudiando durante los 20 minutos que tardaron en llegar, ¿era posible de que un no entendiera bien?

Los pensamientos de Haruka fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Makoto.

—El próximo tren llegara en 20 minutos, ¿quieres algo de la tienda? —Le preguntaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras doblaba el mapa.

Varias chicas a su alrededor lo miraban a él, solo a él y Haruka se dio cuenta de ello, decidió ignorar a aquellas chicas que a su parecer eran "tontas".

—Estoy bien, si quieres ve a comprar algo— Haruka miraba a las vías.

Makoto asintió y fue a la tienda dejándole a cargo del equipaje. Él fue hasta una banca a sentarse, esperando a Makoto.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Haruka seguía esperando claramente irritado.

—Haru, siento la demora, sin darme cuenta me quede leyendo un libro en la tienda— miraba a Haruka —Ten, te compre un jugo— Saco de una bolsa el jugo y se lo dio a Haruka.

No esperaron más de dos minutos para que el siguiente tren al que debían transbordar fuera anunciado, los chicos se levantaron de su asiento y esperaron.

Makoto nuevamente acomodo las maletas y Haruka fue en busca de los asientos, cualquiera que conozca a los chicos diría, sin ninguna duda, que Makoto consiente demasiado a Haruka.

Haruka, quien se había sentado nuevamente a lado de la ventanilla, quedo dormido a mitad del recorrido. Ver el paisaje, pasar del ajetreado paisaje urbano a la tranquilidad de lo rural, poco a poco fue quedando dormido.

Makoto iba concentrado leyendo el libro cuando en una curva del ferrocarril Haruka inclino su cuerpo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto. Makoto sonrió y miro a Haruka; continúo leyendo durante unos minutos más. Makoto comenzó a sentirse cansado.

Cerró el libro y se quito los anteojos, miro a la ventanilla durante unos minutos y pasó lo mismo que con Haruka, el paisaje rural y los ligueros movimientos del tren parecían crear una combinación perfecta que adormecía a cualquiera. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, quedando dormido minutos después, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Haruka.

Makoto al quedar profundamente dormido olvido por completo el libro y sus anteojos, estos al no tener algo que los sostuviera adecuadamente cayeron creando un ruido despertando a Haruka. Haruka abría los ojos lentamente.

Intento mover la cabeza pues sentía un pequeño dolor en el cuello, se incorporo despacio haciendo que Makoto también se despertara.

—¿Ya llegamos? — Lo decía Makoto, somnoliento.

—Aun falta poco— Haruka recogió el libro y los anteojos de Makoto.

—¿Les ofrezco algo? Tenemos jugos y agua embotellada, también unos cuantos aperitivos— Una edecán se acerco a ellos empujando un carrito con lo que anteriormente había dicho.

Haruka miro a la chica y ella a su vez los miraba con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, estamos bien— Makoto fue quien hablo, con su típica sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo al ver bien a Makoto sin apartar su mirada por un tiempo hasta que otro pasajero le llamo.

Haruka se sintió irritado por ello, ¿qué tenia de especial? Era un chico común, en cualquier lado se encontraban chicos como él. Siempre que salían pasaba eso, una chica o varias les miraban, en especial a Makoto, eso le molestaba.

Miro a la ventanilla claramente frunciendo el seño.

—¿Haru? ¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Makoto nuevamente irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—Nada— Aun tenía las cosas de Makoto en sus manos.

—Umh… Haru…— Llamo la atención de Haruka.

—¿Qué? —Haruka lo miro.

—Mis cosas— Le sonreía.

_¿Es que jamás se cansa de sonreír?,_ pensó.

Le devolvió sus cosas y miro nuevamente a la ventanilla, por alguna razón, ver la sonrisa de Makoto le irrito aun más, siempre sonreía así, para todas las personas, incluso para él.

El resto del viaje se la pasó en silencio.

—Tenga buen viaje— Decía la edecán cuando los pasajeros bajaban, a todos y cada uno de ellos. —Ten…— Detuvo un poco sus palabras. —Hasta luego, ten un buen viaje— Se despidió de Makoto con un movimiento de mano desasiendo la perfecta postura que había mantenido.

Makoto se volvió y le sonrió, haciendo el mismo ademan con la mano.

—Tenga buen viaje— Regreso a la misma postura cuando Haruka pasó a su lado.

Haruka se dio cuenta de ello pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

—Que chica tan agradable, ¿verdad, Haru?— Comento Makoto una vez que Haruka estaba a su lado, pensando que a él también le había despedido igual.

Haruka desvió la mirada, ignorándolo.

Makoto saco nuevamente el mapa. —¡Oh! Ya está en la estación el siguiente tren. ¡Vamos, Haru! —Makoto comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Makoto llego casi corriendo a la puerta del tren, sin aliento. Haruka, a su vez, llego un poco después que Makoto. Él a diferencia de Makoto no quería cansarse en vano.

Subieron y acomodaron las maletas.

—Uwa, ya casi llegamos. ¿No estás emocionado, Haru?

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario poner mi nombre al final de cada oración—Haruka lo miro con aquella expresión seria.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero, ¿no estás emocionado? Regresaremos a casa, veremos a los chicos, a Gou, a Ama-chan, Nagisa, Rei, incluso puede que Rin este en casa—La voz de Makoto sonaba emocionada.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Estoy ansioso por verlos a todos. ¡Ah! Pero no les compramos ningún recuerdo.

—Déjalo, no creo que les importe.

—Puede que tengas razón—Makoto miraba a la ventanilla, al igual que Haruka.

—Ahhh—Makoto se estiraba un poco. —Al fin llegamos, sólo falta tomar un último tren y estaremos en casa... ¿Haru?

Haruka había quedado dormido de nuevo.

—¿Haru? — Makoto lo movió un poco.

—Mako… to…—Hablo entre sueños Haruka.

—¿Eh? — Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron, Haruka estaba soñando con él. Makoto sonrió, ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz? —Nfunfu, Haru, despierta.

Haruka abría sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que pudo ver fue unos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa, una sonrisa realmente hermosa, después fue subiendo su mirada y encontró unos ojos verde esmeralda, un esmeralda claro, como aquellas piedras preciosas por las cuales las mujeres matarían por tener.

—Makoto.

—Ya llegamos. Vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos— Entonces Makoto se aparto un poco para bajar el equipaje de Haruka.

Haruka agarro el borde de su chamarra.

—¿Haru?

Había sido un acto reflejo, Haruka no lo había pensado, solo lo hizo. Cuando Makoto dio la vuelta Haruka sintió un vacio, una necesidad por no separarse de Makoto.

—No es nada— Lo soltó y desvió la mirada levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Seguro estas bien? Ya casi llegamos pero…

—Estoy bien, vamos— Haruka agarro sus maletas y comenzó a caminar fuera del tren, interrumpiendo a Makoto.

El último tren que los llevaría ya estaba esperando, a casi nada de partir, esta vez los dos habían llegado corriendo.

—Por poco y nos deja, habría sido una molestia quedarnos, ¿no lo crees, Haru?

—Ya te he dicho que…

El celular de Makoto comenzó a vibrar, interrumpiendo a Haruka.

—¿Hola? —Makoto atendió la llamada. —¡Nagisa! Si, ya casi llegamos… ¿Eh? ¿Desde hace horas? Pero… ¡¿Gou?! Si. Está bien… Nos vemos.

Haruka espero en silencio hasta que corto la llamada.

—Parece que Nagisa y Rei nos han estado esperando en la estación.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Sí, Gou confundió las horas— rió levemente.

El tren comenzó a moverse, ese sería el último tren al cual subirían, ya después seria llegar a casa y descansar.

—Quiero llegar a casa y tomar un baño— Lo dijo como un susurro pero fue audible para Makoto.

—Seguramente Haru ha de estar impaciente por entrar en el agua, es una pena que aun no pongan bañeras en los trenes.

Haruka lo miro y sonrió, tenía razón, era una lástima que no tuvieran bañeras.

El viaje no duraría más de 25 minutos, 25 odiosos minutos. Llegaron a la estación y bajaron el equipaje.

—¿Dónde estarán? Mako-chan e dijo que ya mero llegaban. Esa Gou, ¿cómo pudo confundir los horarios? —Nagisa inflaba sus mejillas.

—Nagisa-kun, yo te dije que no tomarían el tren de las 6 de la mañana.

—Pero, ¿qué tal y te confundías también?

_"Linea Sanin Main, llegando". _Se escucho en un altavoz.

—Ese es el tren.

—¡Ah! —Nagisa se acerco más a los trenes.

—¡Esp- Nagisa-kun!

—¡Uwaaa! Al fin llegamos, ¿no estás feliz, Haru? —Makoto sonreía mientras se estiraba un poco ya fuera del tren.

Haruka salió después de Makoto con su equipaje en manos. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió como si toda su fuerza se hubiera desvanecido, abrió los ojos en busca de Makoto, aquel presentimiento había aparecido nuevamente y esta vez fue que realmente se preocupo. Sin demostrar aquel sentimiento se acerco más a Makoto, no sabía porque, pero tenía que estar cerca de él. Eso era lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias por pasarse y darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia que esperaba por ser publicada, espero les gustara. Nos vemos.<p> 


	2. Dime

2 – Nee

—Haru, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálido—Makoto lo miro preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no es nada— No le gustaba preocupar a las personas, él siempre había sido así. Miro en todas direcciones, al parecer aun no los encontraban.

—Has estado diciendo eso todo el camino pero…—Fue interrumpido.

—¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Yo-hoo! —Nagisa aparecía corriendo detrás de unas personas. Rei lo seguía de cerca.

Nagisa corrió a abrazarlos.

—Ah, Nagisa, Rei. Lamento hacer que esperaran, debí avisarles.

—No— Se separaba negando con la cabeza—Esta bien—Tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bienvenidos, Makoto-sempai, ¿Haruka-sempai? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Rei también noto lo mismo que Makoto.

—Estoy bien. Vamos, Makoto—Haruka comenzó a avanzar. Como si al hacerlo aquella opresión que sentía en su pecho fuera a desaparecer.

Makoto fue tras de él, sin apartarse mucho. Los otros dos les seguían el paso.

—¿Sucedió algo durante el viaje, Makoto-sempai? —El chico de lentes se lo pregunto casi como un susurro.

—Lo mismo me gustaría saber. Le he preguntado varias veces pero no me ha dicho nada.

Makoto no sabía qué hacer, le había preguntado durante todo el día si le ocurría algo pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía sin tener que preguntar, pero no le insistiría, no tenía sentido hacerlo.

La última vez que lo intento terminaron por tener una pelea y Haruka se había ido lejos, muy lejos de su lado. No sabía porque pero en ese momento se sintió frustrado, enojado quizás. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, aquel viaje le ayudaría. Rin llevándoselo a Australia, de alguna forma lo envidio, Rin tenía un gran talento para con Haruka, él era capaz de hacerle ver cosas que Makoto no podía, mostrarle paisajes y vistas que 'nunca había visto antes', era una gran ventaja para Rin. Makoto siempre envidiaría eso.

_"¿Por qué siento esto?"_, Makoto se llevo una mano al pecho, _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele mi corazón?",_ pensando en ello busco a Haruka con la mirada.

—... pai, Makoto-sempai?—Rei lo esperaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que se quedo parado, viendo la espalda de Haruka, dejándolo atrás.

_"Dime, Haru. ¿En quién estas pensando ahora?"_

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, Haruka volvió su mirada hacia él.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, Nagisa y Rei esperaban expectantes a que alguno de los dos se moviera o dijera algo.

—Vamos, quiero llegar a casa— Haruka comenzó a caminar.

—¡Sí!— Makoto fue tras de él llegando a su lado con una sonrisa.

_"En cuanto a mí, yo estoy pensando en ti"._

—¿Y Gou?— Pregunto el de ojos verde.

—Se fue antes de que te hablara, parecía llevar prisa...—Respondía Nagisa.

Los chicos salieron de la estación y un fuerte viento invernal los recibía.

—Rin...—Haruka miraba sorprendido al chico que tenía enfrente.

Los cabellos de Rin se movían por el viento al tiempo que volteaba.

—Haru!—Se acerco a él— ¡Que sorpresa!—Lo abrazo con un brazo por encima de sus hombros llevándolo con él.

Makoto se tapo un poco del aire y al enfocar nuevamente la vista los vio. Rin abrazando a Haruka, llevándolo con él, separándolo de su lado. Algo dentro de su pecho dolía, no podía explicar aquel dolor que sentía.

Miraba como los dos se alejaban.

—Bienvenido, Makoto-sempai—Gou lo recibía con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Gou. Gracias.

—Parece que mi hermano llego al mismo tiempo que ustedes—Gou sonreía mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

—Tienes razón, que coincidencia.

—¡Es el destino, Mako-chan!

—Nagisa-kun, ¡no digas cosas extrañas!

Makoto rió un poco.

—Está bien, yo también pienso que es el destino, me pregunto por qué—Tenía una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Sucede algo, Makoto-sempai?—Preguntaba la chica

—No, nada, solo... Estaba pensando en algo—En ningún momento despego la mirada de los dos.

—¿Seguro? No parece estar bien—Los chicos lo miraban.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Lo lamento, quizás solo este un poco cansado.

—He pedido un taxi, vendrá por nosotros para llevarnos a casa—Decía el peli azul.

—Gracias, Rei—Makoto le sonreía.

Gou no le quitaba la mirada de encima, siguió la línea de visión de Makoto.

_"Ah, con qué es eso"_. La chica miraba a los dos que tenían en frente.

Rin sonreía, quizás le estaba contando todo sobre sus entrenamientos a Haruka, mientras este no hacía más que mirarlo solo cuando creía era necesario, mientras tanto miraba sólo al frente, sin dejar de pensar en aquel vacio que sentía en el pecho.

—Makoto-sempai...— Gou lo llamo suavemente. —¿Que es lo que está pensando Haruka-sempai?

Makoto la miro extrañado.

—¿Eh?

—De alguna forma, ustedes siempre saben lo que piensa el otro, eso es increíble, ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo así con mi hermano, pero... parece que usted no se da cuenta de lo más importante—Hizo una pausa y suspiro— Usted siempre lleva el rostro de Haruka sempai en su corazón, preocupándose por él y por los demás, no digo que este mal pero... debe ver más por usted mismo— lo miro y se detuvo, Makoto hizo lo mismo— Makoto-sempai, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensa de Haruka-sempai? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué siente?

Gou lo miraba intensamente, esperando una respuesta. Makoto bajo la mirada por unos momentos y después miro a Haruka.

—Yo...—El viento soplo moviendo sus cabellos—No estoy seguro...

Gou sonrió levemente ante la respuesta, bajando la mirada.

—Ya veo...— Miro hacia el cielo y el viento también movía sus cabellos. —Makoto-sempai, todo estará bien— La chica sonreía mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Makoto.

Haruka al no escuchar a Makoto hablar miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba, con Gou, sonriendo y mirándole de manera increíblemente tierna. Makoto agarro la mano de Gou y en ese momento Haruka sintió como si algo hubiese sido clavado cruelmente en su corazón, un dolor casi indescriptible. ¿Que era aquella escena sacada de cualquier manga Shoujo? Miro al frente, aun sin comprender aquel dolor.

—Gracias, Gou— Makoto separo a la chica y comenzó a caminar.

—Fufu, solo lo hago por el bien de sus músculos, no me gustaría que perdieran esa hermosa forma— la chica sonreía alegremente.

—Me lo imaginaba— Makoto suspiro resignado ante la chica, sin perder su sonrisa habitual.

Nagisa y Rei, que se habían adelantado para buscar el taxi veían a lo lejos todo.

—Nfuu, serán unas vacaciones interesantes.

—¿A que te refieres, Nagisa-kun?— Rei lo miraba interesado por sus palabras.

—A nada—Fue hasta donde los chicos —¡Rápido, o los dejaremos!— Nagisa fue gritando todo aquello.

_"Nunca cambiaras, Nagisa-kun"_, Rei sonreía mientras veía como Nagisa se alejaba, _"Pero así está bien"_, pensaba.

.

Los primeros en bajar habían sido Nagisa y Rei, después Rin y Gou, y por ultimo Haruka y Makoto.

Miraron el inicio de aquellas escaleras que los llevaría a casa.

—Bien, al fin estamos en casa...

—Sí—Haruka comenzó a subir.

—¡Espera, Haru-chan!—Makoto siguió de cerca a Haruka.

—Deja de decirme "chan".

—Lo siento— Sonreía— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a desempacar?

—¿No tienes que hacerlo tu también?

—Bueno, seguramente Ran y Ren me ayudaran, en cuanto termine iré a verte.

—Haz lo que quieras—Haruka miraba a un lado.

—¡Sí!

—¡Hermano!

—¡Haru-chan!

Ran y Ren estaban esperando en las escaleras y al verlos bajaron los pocos escalones casi corriendo.

—Vamos, Ran, Ren. Es peligroso correr en los escalones, podrían tropezar.

Los chicos abrazaban a su hermano mientras Haruka veía esa escena.

—¡Bienvenido de regreso, hermano!—Decían los chicos casi llorando.

—Ah, vamos, ¡no lloren!

Haruka sonrió y comenzó a subir los escalones que faltaban.

—Haru.

Haruka volvió su mirada a Makoto.

—Bienvenido— Sonreía.

—Nfu, si. Estamos de vuelta— Continuo su camino solo.

.

Makoto fue recibido por su madre con un abrazo, alegre de tenerlo nuevamente en casa. Makoto subió a su habitación y se acostó por un momento mirando al techo.

—Hermano, pregunta mamá que si quieres bañarte ahorita— Entraba Ren.

—Ah, sí.

Ren salió de la habitación y Makoto se sentó en la cama.

Comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, por lo menos se entretendría con ello un poco, las preguntas de Gou aun seguían presente en los pensamientos de Makoto.

Saco sus pantalones, se podría decir que tenía un guarda ropa nuevo, los pantalones eran de diversos estilos y colores sin llegar a lo llamativo y los acomodo, después fueron sus camisetas, también tenia de varios estilos y colores, al igual que sus camisas. De entre ellas saco aquella camisa color melón que le había prestado a Haruka. Sonrió al sacarla y la levanto haciendo que se desdoblara.

—Hermano, dice mamá que ya está el baño— Decía Ran desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias, Ran. Ahora voy.

Agarrando otra ropa más cómoda para cambiarse salió de la habitación, dejando extendida la camisa en su cama.

.

Ya en el baño comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa sucia en el cesto, entro a la tina dejándose envolver por la cálida agua, mirando al techo.

Las pequeñas olas que se formaban acariciaban su piel.

_"__¿Qué estará haciendo Haru?"_, pensaba. Inevitablemente al estar dentro del agua pensaba en él, _"¿Habrá terminado de desempacar ya?"_, se sumergió aun más, hasta quedar en el fondo de ella, miraba el techo desde ahí, _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo estar sin pensar en él?"_.

_—__Makoto-sempai, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensa de Haruka-sempai? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué siente?_ — Recordó las palabras de Gou.

_"__¿Qué pienso de Haru?"_, sentándose nuevamente se lo preguntaba, _"¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué siento?"_.

Aquellas preguntas, no salían de su mente, en especial la última, ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía? ¿Acaso era amistad? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor fraternal? Se conocían desde pequeños, se conocían mutuamente, sabían todo del otro, al igual que hermanos. Sentía por Haruka un inmenso cariño pero, ¿era solo eso? ¿Sólo cariño? De alguna forma sentía celos por Rin en algunas ocasiones, una de ellas cuando llegaron, aunque no lo diría lo sentía, siempre buscaba a Haruka con la mirada, ¿eso quería decir que le gustaba? ¿Veía en Haru algo más que amistad? Su corazón latía de manera acelerada cuando estaba muy cerca de él, se ponía nervioso cuando llegaba a estar solo con él en algunas ocasiones, era feliz con sólo escuchar su nombre proviniendo de sus labios, ¿por qué se había puesto tan feliz entonces cuando Haruka dijo su nombre en sueños? ¿Por qué con él eran tan diferentes las cosas? ¿Por qué era tan feliz sólo por ver a Haruka? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar tan fácil aquel sentimiento? ¿Por qué siempre era él? ¿Sólo él?

_"__Si, solamente él, sólo es Haru-chan._ _Siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre me ha protegido, Haru realmente es una buena persona"_, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, _"Quiero que Haru sea feliz, quiero estar con él"_, en sus pensamientos se dibujo Haruka saliendo de la estación y como Rin lo abrazo, _"Pero…"_ su corazón dolía nuevamente, _"¿Por qué parece que tú no quieres lo mismo?"_.

De repente recordó aquellos programas de televisión que le gustaba ver a su madre, donde una chica se enamoraba del protagonista pero parecía que el protagonista era indiferente ante la chica. _"¿Acaso es lo mismo?"_ Siempre llegaba un punto en el cual la protagonista se preguntaba sobre lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, _"¿Esto es lo que llaman 'amor'?"_

Todo era tan confuso.

Salió de la tina y se puso la ropa de cambio, con una toalla en su cuello, se dirigió a su habitación.

Vio la hora en su celular, marcaban más de las 6:30, ya se veía oscuro afuera.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, sorprendido, vio la pantalla, era un mensaje.

_"__Makoto-sempai, espero que ya se encuentre mejor._

_¿Ya se dio un baño? Sólo eso,_

_Que tenga una linda noche._

_-Gou."_

¿Eso era lo que llamaban intuición femenina? ¿O Gou era realmente perspicaz? Con el celular en mano miro al balcón a un punto inexistente y sonrió, había tomado ya su decisión y marco un número en su teléfono.

—Oye…

.

Haruka estaba en su baño, dentro de la tina, lo que realmente importaba era que estaba en el agua, el viaje había sido tediosos, demasiado y aparte, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿Realmente había sido un presentimiento? Después de todo no es como si hubiera pasado algo, ¿por qué aquella necesidad de no separarse de Makoto? Y aun hasta ahora se sentía inquieto, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué había sido aquella envidia que sentía al ver a Makoto y Gou? Tampoco es como si esa fue la primera vez que los veía, y durante el viaje, ¿qué pasaba con aquellas chicas? ¿Por cosas tan insignificantes se había molestado? Soltó un suspiro, ya había terminado de desempacar y ahora tomaba un baño, se suponía que debía ser el momento más tranquilo del día pero aquella inquietud no lo dejaba estar. Decidió salir.

Haruka fue hasta la cocina y saco lo necesario para la cena, un poco de caballa después de un largo viaje no estaría mal, puso un poco de arroz en la arrocera, agarro la sartén y destapo una lata de caballa, comenzando a cocinarla.

No tardo más de una hora en preparar lo que sería su cena, cuando estaba a punto de probarla llamaron a su puerta.

—Haru, voy a entrar.

Haruka miro a la puerta esperando por ver a Makoto.

—¿Ya terminaste de desempacar? —Makoto se dirigía a la cocina, desde la puerta se podía oler aquel platillo.

—Sí.

—Huele delicioso, como se esperaba de Haru— Sonreía.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, aun no. Vine a ver si te ayudaba.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, ya no somos unos niños.

—Tienes razón— reía un poco.

Haruka sacaba dos tazones y los ponía en la pequeña mesa.

—¿Quieres un poco de arroz?

—¿Eh? No, está bien así, no tengo tanta hambre.

—No has comido en todo el día, vamos, siéntate— Serbia el arroz y sacaba otros dos platos para la caballa.

—Gracias— Le pasaba los palillos. —Serias tan buen esposo, Haru-chan.

Haruka ya sentado le dirigió una mirada fingiendo molestia.

—Lo siento— Llevo un poco de arroz a su boca.

Comían tranquilos, degustando lo que Haruka había preparado.

—Haru, como siempre, tu comida sabe deliciosa.

Makoto ya había terminado de comer, a Haruka aun le sobraba un poco de caballa

—¿Quieres un poco más? —Cortaba un pedazo con los palillos.

Makoto miraba a hacia el jardín cuando le pregunto eso.

—¿Eh? —Cuando volvió su mirada Haruka estaba frente al él con un pedazo de caballa dirigiéndose a su boca.

—Ah— Abría su boca también.

—A… Ah—Dudo en abrirla, su corazón latía tan rápido.

Haruka regreso a su lugar viendo que si se comiera la caballa, ¿por qué estaba sonrojado? No lo entendía, pero sin embargo, su corazón dio un salto ante aquel gesto.

Makoto bajo la mirada mientras saboreaba la caballa, se sentía feliz, nervioso.

—Haru, ¿podemos salir un rato?

—Ya es tarde— De alguna forma, se sintió más inquieto.

—Sólo un rato— Lo dijo sin mirarlo aun.

—Está bien.

.

Con ropa más abrigadora salieron a caminar sin algún rumbo en especial, todo el camino había sido en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pasaron al lado del parque, Makoto entro casi corriendo. Haruka Sólo se dedico a ver.

—Vamos, Haru, ven— Parecía un niño pequeño.

Haruka comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que él.

El de ojos verdes fue hasta el columpio sentándose.

—Haru, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que fuéramos al club de natación? — Miro a la pequeña resbaladilla que estaba ahí y Haruka hizo lo mismo.

—Sí.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces— Se le notaba una expresión melancólica. —Dime, Haru— Dejo las palabras al viendo y lo miro.

—¿Mnh? — Lo incitaba a seguir con la mirada.

—Yo… no sé porque me siento tan nervioso. Hace rato, hable con Gou.

Eso le sorprendió a Haruka, realmente no sabía porque, pero su corazón dolió ante eso, ¿había algo que no sabía?

—Me hizo darme cuenta de algo, algo que nunca habría pensado hasta hace rato, realmente me hizo reflexionar— Miraba al cielo. —Haru, yo, quiero estar contigo, siempre, aunque eso ya debes saberlo, ¿no? Te lo he dicho muchas veces— Le dirigió una sonrisa, de aquellas en las que sonríes tú igual, tan cálida. —Pero hay algo que me duele cuando estoy contigo, me duele el corazón, me siento nervioso, feliz, triste cuando no estás conmigo, todos esos sentimientos duelen. Hace mucho que te pregunte que qué harías si no estuviera contigo, si yo desapareciera, dime Haru, aun ahora, ¿estarías bien sin mi?

Llego a su mente aquella noche en la que Makoto estaba en la orilla de la costa, viendo al océano, aquel día en el cual también se preocupo por él, ¿realmente estaría bien? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Un lugar donde no existiera Makoto? Aquellos pensamientos lo comenzaron a torturar, ¿qué era lo que pensaba Makoto realmente en ese momento? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Yo…— Lo miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes se veían tristes, ¿dónde estaba aquella sonrisa que lo irritaba y a la misma vez lo hacia sonreír? —Te lo he dicho, ¿no es así? Yo también quiero estar contigo.

—Eso pensé— Aquella sonrisa regresaba, pero de alguna forma era diferente. —Haru, yo… realmente te quiero, pero no de la forma amistosa. Estuve hablando con Gou sobre ello y me di cuenta que… me gustas… Haru, tu realmente me gustas—La mirada se había vuelto tranquila con deje de tristeza e inseguridad.

—Makoto... yo…— ¿Qué debía responder ante ello? ¿Qué sentía por Makoto? Recién esas palabras lo habían hecho feliz, no sabía porque pero estaba feliz por haberlo escuchado.

—Tch, vayan que son ruidosos, ustedes— Un chico relativamente más alto apareció por detrás de una pared.

Los chicos lo miraron.

—¿Qué hacen unos niños fuera de sus casas a estas horas? Mami estará preocupada— Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. —Pero vaya, ¿parece que interrumpí algo?

—No, ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Haru? —Makoto se apresuro a decir, levantando de donde estaba.

—Oh, no se vayan, continúen, el que debería irse soy yo, no sin antes una pequeña cuota, ya que nos han interrumpido— Aquella sonrisa cada vez se veía más tétrica.

Haruka se daba cuenta de aquello y dos chicos más aparecieron por detrás de la misma pared.

—Haru…— Makoto se escucha preocupado.

El primer chico se acercaba a ellos, Haruka se interpuso entre él y Makoto, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero hay que ver, una escena muy linda, ¿no creen? —Se dirigía a sus compañeros. —Cuando el que debería ponerse en medio es el otro—Rió— ¿O acaso el gran cuerpo que posee es solo imagen? Que desperdicio.

Makoto tomo por el hombro a Haru haciéndolo retroceder.

—Makoto— Susurro, viéndolo, parecía enfadado.

—Hemos dicho que nos íbamos— Lo tomo de la manga de su chamarra. —No queremos molestarlos más, asique, con permiso— Comenzó a caminar con una seguridad que no tenia, jalando a Haruka con él.

—Venga, no es para que se enojen, además, no podemos dejar que se vayan ahora— Agarro del brazo a Makoto, deteniéndolo. —Ustedes han de traer muchas cosas muy monas en sus bolsas, no parecen de por aquí— Le susurraba a los chicos.

Haruka reacciono entonces, ¿era aquello por lo que se sentía tan inquieto? ¿Lo que le preocupo durante todo el día? ¿Al final si era un presentimiento? Sin darle mucha importancia ahora se soltó del agarre del de ojos verdes. Agarrando la mano del chico que sostenía a Makoto, hizo que lo soltara.

—Oh, disculpa por agarrar a tu noviecito, pero la verdad, tienes buen gusto, niño— Miraba a Makoto de arriaba a abajo—Aunque realmente no le tiro a los chicos.

—No hemos hecho nada para molestarlos, déjennos en paz— Ahora Haruka parecía el enfadado.

—Claro que sí, se han aparecido aquí mientras nosotros arreglábamos otros asuntos— Hizo algún tipo de ademan y sus compañeros se acercaron aun más, obstaculizándoles la salida.

Uno de ellos se acerco a Makoto agarrándolo por los brazos y el otro de dio un golpe en el estomago, sacándole el aire comenzó a toser y cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Makoto! —Miro al que tenía enfrente, realmente enfadado.

—Vaya, hasta nombre de chica tiene, no le vine tan mal. Vamos chico, dame todo lo que tengas en tus bolcillos y dejamos ir a tu novio—Le sonreía.

—No tengo nada que pueda serte útil— No cedería, lo demostraba en su mirada.

—Entonces el otro chico deba tener algo, ¿no es así? —Los volvió a mirar haciendo otro ademan, uno de los chicos agarro los cabellos de Makoto llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Haruka dio unos pasos.

—¡Alto! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Lo tomaba del brazo, también.

Regreso su mirada al que lo sostenía.

—¡Haru! —Makoto intento zafarse del agarre de aquel, pero no contaba con que el otro le diera una patada en el estomago.

Haruka volvió su mirada a donde estaba Makoto ¿qué era toda aquella impotencia de no poder ir a donde él? ¿Por qué parecía estar paralizado?

—¿Y bien?

Haruka se soltó del agarre bruscamente y lo enfrento nuevamente con la mirada.

—No tenemos nada que pueda servirles, vivimos cerca, no cargamos nada de valor. Ya suéltenlo.

—Err, esa no era la respuesta.

Bajo su guardia por un momento, gran error, aquel chico lo jalo nuevamente agarrándole de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Haruka tosió y se llevo las manos a aquella parte donde le habían golpeado, cayendo al piso. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse le soltó una patada.

—¡Haru! —Comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿por qué no tenía fuerza? ¿Por qué no podía zafarse de ellos dos? Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El primer chico comenzó a acercarse a Makoto, entonces el que lo sostenía lo soltó dándole una pata en la espalda haciendo que cayera completamente al piso.

—Entonces, ¿tu si tienes algo que darnos?

Intentaba mirar a Haruka desde su posición pero nuevamente fue tomado por los cabellos, esta vez por quien le había hablado.

—Creí haberte preguntado algo— Estaba de cuclillas, jalando a Makoto.

Escucho un gemido de Makoto, juntando todas las fuerzas que tenia se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

—Dije que lo soltaran—Sus manos formaban un puño en ese momento.

—Parece que aun tienes fuerza, chico—Y como si hubiera sido una señal, uno de los chicos corrió hacia el sacando una navaja automática de su bolcillo, sin llegar a herirlo, puso la navaja en el cuello de Haruka.

—Muy bien, chico, ¿ya nos darás tus cosas?

—Haru…

—'Haru, Haru, Haru'. Realmente comienzas a fastidiarme—Lo soltó de su agarre, en ese momento, el otro chico, que había mantenido un pie en la espalda de Makoto, le dio otra patada en un costado haciendo que se volteara entonces volvió a golpearlo de la misma manera, no satisfecho con ello, lo golpeaba repetidas veces.

—Esto no estaría pasando si desde un inicio hubieran cooperado con nosotros— Lo decía más como una burla.

Haruka intento caminar nuevamente pero el otro chico acerco más la navaja a su cuello, casi clavándosela.

— Realmente…—Se giro a él— Ustedes dos me fastidian.

Los dos que estaban hasta hace un momento con Makoto se dirigieron a donde estaba él, ¿por qué ya no se movía? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿O acaso estaba….? ¡No, no podía pensar en algo así! No podía, simplemente no podía pensar en eso. ¿Por qué acepto salir? Sabiendo de su presentimiento, ¿Por qué acepto? Debió quedarse en casa, con él, ir a su casa, ir a jugar con Ran y Ren, videojuegos, juegos de mesa, lo que fuera, comer con la familia Tachibana, ayudarlos a decorar la casa si era necesario, ¿pero por qué tuvo que aceptar? En ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por eso y las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. No quería perder a Makoto, no quería perderlo, no ahora, no mañana, no nunca, nunca quería separarse de él.

—Vamos, no llores, no está muerto, ¿o sí? — Miro a su compañero y comenzó a reír.

Haruka ante esas palabras sintió como toda su fuerza comenzó a desaparecer, ¿ya no estaría más con él? ¿Ya no nadaría con él? Sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza y comenzó a deslizarse cayendo al piso quedando hincado. ¿Makoto, ya no existía?

Los tres chicos lo miraban, ¿era diversión lo que reflejaban sus rostros?

—Mako… to…—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en ese momento.

—Es una pena, que alguien con ese cuerpo resultara ser tan débil.

Makoto no era débil, era la persona más fuerte que conocía.

Los tres se acercaron más a él y uno le soltó un golpe en la cara, a puño cerrado, haciendo que impactara de lleno en el piso.

—No creo que tenga fuerza para continuar, busca si tiene algo que pueda servirnos—Decía el que suponía era el líder.

_"__Todo termino, eh"_, pensaba, mientras el que tenia la navaja buscaba en sus bolcillos.

—Ahora, veamos que podemos encontrar con el otro— Los dos se fueron hasta donde estaba Makoto.

Llegaron hasta él y se inclinaron para buscar también, en ningún momento pensaron que abriría sus ojos y le soltaría un golpe al líder en la cara, intento levantarse rápido y soltarle un golpe al otro, pero estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para poder igualar la fuerza y rapidez. El que lo había estado golpeando lo tomo de cuello de la chamarra y lo hizo impactar con la pared. Intento separarlo tomándolo de las manos pero al no poder le soltó una patada donde más hace daño. Aquel que lo agarraba lo soltó calendo al piso tocando donde le dolía, Makoto le soltó otra patada en la cara y comenzó a caminar donde Haruka.

Él miraba impresionado aquello, estaba bien, estaba con vida. Una sonrisa aprecia en su rostro, fue entonces que lo miro a los ojos, ¿siempre había tenido esa mirada? ¿Una que parecía no tener vida? ¿O era acaso que no podía visualizarlo bien?

—¡No te acerques! —Levanto a Haruka y puso la daga en su cuello nuevamente —¡No des un paso más! —Parecía nervioso.

Makoto brinco al líder, no se detenía, parecía que no estaba en sí.

El primer chico se levanto, bufándose— Niño iluso—Y antes de que él pudiera defenderse le dio un golpe en la nuca con su codo, después dio una media vuelta y volvió a patearle el estomago, una vez que estaba a punto de caer volvió a patearlo haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la pared, esta vez impactando de lleno y golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Fue entonces que para Makoto todo, absolutamente todo se tiño de negro.

La pequeña esperanza que pudo haber sentido Haruka se desvaneció tan pronto había aparecido, había visto todo, todo, incluso cuando su amigo quedo por fin tendido en el piso, sin mover un solo musculo.

—¡Déjenlos en paz! ¡Ya estoy marcando a la policía! —Una chica de cabello castaño aparecía de repente con su celular en el oído.

—Tch, hazlo— El chico de la daga asintió y fue soltando lentamente a Haruka, y cuando pensó que por fin había terminado todo y que correría con Makoto, sintió un fuerte dolor en uno de sus costados, entonces fue que miro y aquel chico le había clavado la daga.

—¡No escucharon! ¡Déjenlo ya! —Parecía que ella también estaba nerviosa, pero fingía estar segura de sus palabras, algo que podía hacerlo muy bien.

El chico saco su daga del interior de Haruka y este cayó al piso, llevo una mano a su costado y después la miro, estaba cubierta de sangre.

_"__¿Todo termina aquí?"_, vio como los tres chicos se iban corriendo, ayudando al que estaba más golpeado. _"Makoto…"_ , dirigió su mirada hasta él, y sacando fuerzas de algún lado intentaba ponerse de pie, aun y con el dolor punzando se acercaba más a Makoto.

—¡Espera! No te sobre esfuerces, la ambulancia llegara pronto—La chica se acerco hasta Haruka, observándolo detenidamente.

—Mako… to… él…— realmente le dolía, apenas y podía hablar.

—¿Makoto? —La chica miro detrás de ella.

Aun así y con la advertencia de que no se moviera, el desobedecería, no le importaba el dolor ahora, tenía que llegar hasta él.

—¡Nanase-kun! ¡Nanase-kun! ¡Resiste! — La chica comenzó a gritar desesperada.

Ya no escuchaba con claridad, perdía la fuerza más rápido de lo que esperaba, y antes de llegar a donde estaba su amigo, fue que también todo tomo un color negro.

_"__Makoto… lo siento…"_.

.

En esos momentos, en la casa Tachibana.

_¡Crash!_

Un plato rompiéndose se escucho en la cocina.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué se ha roto? — El señor de la casa llego hasta donde su esposa, Ran y Ren llegaban también.

—Yo…— Lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Donde está?! — Comenzaba a caminar.

El señor Tachibana abrazo a su esposa sin entender a lo que se refería.

—¡¿Dónde está?! — Se abrazo de su esposo.

—Cálmate, ¿Dónde esta qué?

—¡Mi niño! ¿Dónde está mi niño? ¡MAKOTO! —La mujer caía de rodillas junto con su esposo, comenzando a llorar desesperadamente.

Ran y Ren comenzaron a llorar también.

—¿Dónde está?

Aquel instinto de madre tampoco fallaba, nunca lo hacía, y esta vez, _tampoco fue la excepción…_

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, y creo que quedo algo largo, pero a decir verdad, hasta aquí debía quedar el primer capitulo. Espero que no les decepcionara est capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer!<p>

También, gracias por sus Reviews, más tarde los contestare.

Solo a Bii, que no le puedo responder: Lo siento, estoy extrañamente acostumbrada a redactar así xd Realmente no se si tendrá final feliz, ya veremos después fufu. ¡Gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad! Daré lo mejor.

¡Nos vemos después!


	3. Despedidas

Respuesta global para todas las chicas que dejaron review: Lamento hacerlas preocupar, pero Makoto estará bien, no se alarmen. C:

* * *

><p>3 – Departures<p>

Su cabeza dolía, dolía terriblemente, hace años que no sentía un dolor así, y no sólo era eso, también su cuerpo.

Escuchaba maquinas a lo lejos, ¿eran de un hospital? Intento abrir los ojos pero los parpados le pesaban, ¿qué había pasado? Intento recordar.

_"Estaba con Makoto..."_, abrió los ojos, otro erro, la luz brillante de las lámparas blancas le lastimo la vista cerrando sus ojos rápidamente. Tomo su tiempo para recuperarse y fue que lentamente fue visualizando todo.

_"Un hospital",_ miraba al rededor, estaba solo.

Movió sus brazos para apoyarse, se levantaba lentamente, sentándose en la camilla, su cuerpo realmente dolía, pero podía soportarlo. Llevo una de sus manos a la cara, ¿realmente que había pasado? Recordaba estar con Makoto pero después de eso nada.

Se obligaba a recordar, aunque su cabeza doliera, _"¿después de estar con él que había pasado? Estaba sentado, en un columpio, hablando sobre algo, después un chico..."_, una fuerte punzada lo hizo deberse y se acostó nuevamente. Miraba al techo. _"El chico, Makoto..."_, y al pensar su nombre la imagen de Makoto en el piso sin moverse se dibujo tal cual escena que estuviera viendo en ese momento.

Sin importarle el dolor se levanto en ese momento quitándose todo artefacto que tuviera pero, una nueva punzada apareció en uno de sus costados, Haruka miro y tenia vendado todo el torso y una pequeña mancha roja comenzaba a marcarse. Sin importarle eso fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Caminaba con dificultad.

—Haru, debes permanecer en cama— Rin daba la vuelta al pasillo y se acercaba a Haruka.

—Ya estoy bien— Se sostenía de la pared mientras le dirigía aquella mirada inexpresiva.

—Eso es lo que dices— Se acerco más a él agarrándolo de un hombro. —Regresa.

—¿Dónde está Makoto?

—… Está en cama, descansando— Rin mordía su labio inferior mirando a otra dirección.

—Quiero verlo— Miraba al frente.

—Regresa a la cama, ya podrás verlo después— Estaba dispuesto a regresar a Haruka a la habitación pero con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de su agarre.

—¿Dónde está? — Su voz sonaba molesta.

—Haru… —Susurro —… Ya te lo dije, está en cama, dormido. Podrás verlo después, por ahora deja que el doctor te revise, comienzas a sangrar otra vez. ¡Estas sobre esforzándote!

—Eso no importa— comenzaba a subir su tono de voz y le dirigió a Rin una mirada molesta— Sólo quiero saber donde esta, ¿es tan difícil decirme eso?

Rin hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Haruka-sempai, ¿qué está haciendo? —Gou apareció corriendo. —Aun no puede estar de pie, necesita descansar más, hace unas horas salió de cuidados intensivos.

—¿Hace unas horas?—La miraba sorprendido —¿Cuánto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Gou y Rin miraron al suelo.

—Dos días...— Se limito a decir.

Haruka se sentía irritado.

—Makoto-sempai...

—Gou— La interrumpió Rin—Vamos, Haru. Regresa a la habitación —Volvía a agarrarlo del brazo—Gou llama al doctor.

Entendía su posición ahora, sin más, dejo que Rin lo guiara. No serbia de nada poner resistencia. Gou corrió de regreso y llamo al doctor que había atendido a Haruka.

Después de unos minutos volvía estar en cama, con vendajes nuevos y todos aquellos aparatos conectados de nuevo. El doctor le había dicho que era afortunado, ya que la daga no había perforado órganos o vasos sanguíneos vitales. ¿Realmente lo era? No se sentía afortunado en ese momento, no sabía que pasaba con Makoto y eso lo molestaba.

Miraba a la ventana, el cielo era tan azul.

—Haru...—Rin entraba a la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Él no se movió, ni siquiera para mirarlo. Parecía que lo ignoraba.

—¿Hace cuanto que no visitaba un hospital?— Intentaba sonar casual. —Yo... realmente lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes nada que ver con esto.

—Pero...

—¿Qué haces aquí? Puedes irte ahora, ya estoy bien.

Eso le molesto a Rin, ¿que se creía?

—Haru, entiendo que estés molesto, pero no necesitas desquitarte conmigo, ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Está mal venir a verte? ¿Está mal preocuparme por ti? Dime, Haru, ¿que está mal?

Haruka no dijo nada, eso lo molesto más.

—¡No te quedes callado y di algo! Sé que estas preocupado por Makoto, entiendo cómo te sientes.

—¿Que entiendes? ¡Tú no entiendes nada de cómo me siento ahora! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No estuviste ahí!—En todo aquel rato fue la primera vez que lo miro.

—Que no entiendo, dices. ¿Crees que no lo hago? ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por Makoto también? Pues déjame avisarte que no eres el único, ahí afuera hay más personas que esperan a que despierte. No eres el único preocupado—Había subido la voz más de lo que esperaba.

Haruka se mordió el labio, se sentía como un estúpido. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—No cargues con todo tu solo—Sereno su voz y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo lo supiste?— No era que estuviera especialmente interesado.

—Gou... ella...

_—¿Con quién hablabas hace rato?—Rin le pregunto a la chica, le picaba la curiosidad._

_—Makoto-sempai— Gou se veía especialmente feliz._

_—¿De qué?_

_—¿Te interesa?— Lo miraba con picardía— Eso se le llama ser sobreprotector y chismoso._

_—No soy eso, solo tengo curiosidad, tonta— Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. —Y apúrate a poner esos adornos._

_Rin fue por más cajas. Regresando rápido._

_—¿Donde debería poner esto?— Le preguntaba._

_—Umh... no lo sé, simplemente déjalo por ahí y ya._

_Gou sostenía un pequeño tiburón con gorro navideño, decidió ponerlo en medio del árbol._

_El timbre de su casa sonó._

_—Tch, ¿quién será a estas horas?— Rin dejo las cajas y fue a abrir la puerta. —¿Que quiere?_

_Abrió la puerta claramente fastidiado._

_—¿Así resides tus visitas? No eres muy cortes que digamos—Sousuke sonreía al otro lado_

_—Sousuke!— la expresión de Rin cambio por completo._

_—¡Sousuke-kun!—Gou lo saludaba a lo lejos._

_—Pasa._

_—Con permiso._

_Al estar dentro Rin lo saludo chocando los puños. Lo llevo hasta la sala, donde la chica acomodaba unos adornos más._

_—¿Necesitas ayuda?—le pregunto Sousuke a Gou._

_—Gracias— Cuando le iba a dar unos adornos su celular comenzó a vibrar. —Disculpa._

_Dio unos pasos y atendió la llamada._

_—¿Hana-chan?_

_'¡Gou!' Se escuchaba nerviosa._

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_'¡Ocurrió algo terrible! ...'_

_La chica comenzó a explicarle a Gou._

_—¡Chigusa! Tranquila, no te entiendo nada, respira. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar otra vez? —Se mantenía tranquila._

_'Nanase-sempai y Tachibana-sempai…'_

_—¿Qué pasa con ellos? — Con forme le explicaba la chica, Gou fue caminando más hacia un pared, no muy lejos de los chicos que la miraban como caía de rodillas. —No es posible…_

_—¿Gou? —Rin se acercaba a ella._

_—Mientes, ¡debe ser una broma!_

_'No te mentiría con algo así'._

_—¡Ahora mismo voy! —La chica colgó la llamada, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas._

_—¿Pasa algo, Gou? —Rin y Sousuke se veían preocupados._

_—Haruka-sempai y Makoto-sempai han tenido un accidente, Hana-chan está con ellos— Se limpiaba las lagrimas—¡Tenemos que ir!_

_—¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás segura?_

_—Hana-chan se escuchaba muy preocupada— Comenzó a caminar a la puerta, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, tenía tantas emociones que no sabía cómo manejarlas._

_—Espera, Gou. Ya es tarde para que estés fuera, Rin y yo iremos, ¿dónde están? —Sousuke la detuvo, no podía dejarla salir, fuera lo que haya pasado no podía ir, era peligroso para ella._

_—Sousuke tiene razón, espera aquí—Intentaba verse tranquilo, cuando dentro de si él estaba aun más nervioso._

_—Están en el hospital, Hana-chan está con ellos— Su voz se quebraba, quería ir._

_—Te mantendremos informada. No estés así, estarán bien, te lo aseguro—Sousuke le sonrió y salió con Rin, dejándola._

—Y entonces fue que llegamos y vimos a la chica, ustedes recién habían sido atendidos.

Haruka seguía viendo a la ventana.

—Estaba asustado, ustedes dos teniendo este tipo de experiencias, no me gustaría perderlos— Rin bajo la mirada. —Cuando me entere que te habían clavado una daga… realmente me preocupe. Makoto aun no ha despertado, desde que llegaron. Todos estamos preocupados por ustedes— Rin le hablaba suavemente.

Haruka termino por recostarse de lado a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Rin.

—Te dejo descansar, entonces— Puso su mano en la cabeza de Haruka y la acaricio. Salió sin hacer ruido.

.

Despertó lentamente, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormido, pero aun estaba cansado, pensaba que era por los analgésicos que le habían dado.

_"¿Qué hora es?"_, se preguntaba mentalmente, aunque calculaba más de las nueve de la noche. Decidió ir al baño, se levanto de la cama con cuidado quitándose las cosas que le habían conectado, no entendía porque aun las tenia, ya se encontraba mejor, no las necesitaba.

Camino despacio por los pasillos, las luces ya estaban apagadas, en su mayoría. Miraba a las habitaciones, todos dormían, dedujo que era aun más tarde, odiaba sentirse tan perdido.

Paso al lado de una habitación y se detuvo, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que se asomara. Las persianas estaban abajo dificultándole la vista, sin tomarle mucha importancia miro. No se veía bien, no se creía capaz de reconocer a quien estuviera adentro pero realmente sentía que debía saberlo, no ignoraría algo así nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido, aun no podía reconocer a alguien. Se acerco a la cama.

_"Makoto…"_, lo llamo mentalmente.

Ahí estaba, dormido, tenía una venda en la cabeza, quizás también tenía las mismas cosas conectadas que Haruka hasta hace un rato, lo que más le llamo la atención era que su expresión era la de siempre, aquel rostro tranquilo, a pesar de tener una mascarilla de oxigeno, aquel aparato no opacaba para nada su tranquilo rostro. Recorrió su brazo que tenia fuera y lo tomo de la mano, unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, no le gustaba verlo así, ahí.

—Lo siento, Makoto. Realmente lo siento— Lo agarro con más fuerza, realmente le dolía verlo así.

Acerco la silla que estaba en la habitación hasta la cama, se sentó y nuevamente lo tomo de la mano, no se separaría de él. Llevo su otra mano hasta su cabeza, la acaricia con delicadeza, tenía miedo de que si utilizaba más fuerza fuera a lastimarlo.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho, ¿sabía que algo así iba a pasar? ¿Por qué le pregunto esas cosas? Realmente no lo entendía, no entendía a Makoto. Todos podían decir lo contrario, que los dos se complementaban pero para Haruka le costaba entenderlo, no era fácil, siempre parecía que él sabía más de lo que demostraba, él entendía todo de Haruka y aun así, a pesar de los años, Haruka no lo entendía tan bien.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, se culpaba por todo lo que paso, por no poder defender más a Makoto, por no retenerlo, ¿Que qué haría sin él? No sabía, jamás lo había pensado, ni siquiera esa noche, nunca, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos se imagino algo así, ¿qué haría entonces? Él estaba en cama, dormido, ¿despertaría al día siguiente? ¿En un mes? ¿En años? ¿Algún día despertaría? ¿Qué haría entonces en ese tiempo? ¿Seguir como si nada? Todos aquellos pensamientos lo lastimaban, lo torturaban, nunca se imagino una vida sin Makoto, él siempre estaba a su lado, cuidándolo, era quien mejor lo entendía, con él no necesitaba palabras, con sólo tenerlo a su lado era suficiente, saber que él estaría extendiéndole la mano siempre, era suficiente para él, pero ahora, ¿qué pasaría?

Lloraba en silencio agarrándolo de la mano y lamentándose mentalmente.

_'Si yo desapareciera, dime Haru, aun ahora, ¿estarías bien sin mi?'_

_"No lo sé…"_

_'Me gustas… Haru, tú realmente me gustas'_

_"Yo… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando decidiste decir eso?"_

—Makoto, despierta rápido…— Se inclino y comenzó a llorar.

.

Como había sido en esos tres días, la señora Tachibana llegaba antes que todos, entraba a la habitación de su hijo para después ir a la habitación de Haruka, lo consideraba también un hijo, casi siempre lo había cuidado, lo vio crecer junto a Makoto, dijeran lo que dijeran él también era su hijo.

Entro a la habitación y fue tal su sorpresa al ver a Haruka en ella, se sintió tranquila al verlo, por lo menos aseguraría que se encontraba mejor, busco una manta y se acerco a los chicos.

—Ustedes dos… no hay nada que los pueda separar, ¿cierto? — Sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Haruka para después acaricia el de su hijo.

Tapo a Haruka con la manta y salió de la habitación.

—¡Señora Tachibana!

—Ah. Buenos días Hazuki-kun, no deberías gritar aquí, podrías despertar a los demás.

—Tenemos problemas. Haru-chan no está en su habitación— El chico se veía preocupado.

—Hoy llegaste temprano—Le acaricio la cabeza— Ven, pasa—Abrió nuevamente la puerta para que pudiera asomarse.

—Menos mal que está aquí, realmente me preocupe—Suspiro.

—No tienes porque, estas en un hospital dudo que lo dejaran salir—La mujer sonreía.

—Tiene razón.

.

Haruka despertaba lentamente, era cálido, estaba por quedarse dormido de nuevo.

—¿Haru-chan? ¿Estas despierto? —Nagisa entro sin hacer ruido, al ver que se movía se acerco a él.

Haruka abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida al lado de Makoto.

—Nagisa— se tallo los ojos con la muñeca de su brazo, estaban un poco hinchados.

—Ya estas mejor, ¿eh? —Sonreía— ¿Tienes hambre? No has comido en días, seguramente tienes hambre. Pediré que traigan de comer…—Estaba por darse la vuelta para salir.

—Nagisa, espera—Lo tomo del brazo evitando que se fuera.

—Voy por comida, no será caballa pero seguramente es rica—La voz de Nagisa comenzaba a quebrarse.

Haruka con liguero tirón hizo que volviera, sus ojos estaban llorosos. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? No quería verlo así.

—Haru-chan…—Nagisa rompió en llanto y lo abrazo.

_"Era de esperarse…"_, pensaba, siempre había sido así, tan frágil ante algunas situaciones.

—Haru-chan…— Intentaba no hacer ruido.

Haruka lo abrazo también, acariciándole la cabeza, dejando que llorara.

Así pasaron los minutos, ya cuando estaba más tranquilo Nagisa se aparto y limpio sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Haru-chan, te ensucie.

—Está bien, no importa—Le sonrió, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Supongo, no es tu ropa, ¿ciento? —Imito a Haruka —Voy por algo de comer.

—Si—Vio como salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con Makoto, nuevamente le tomo de la mano.

.

Todo era oscuro, no había nada, sólo él. Se sentó a manera que pudiera abrazarse, se sentía solo. Se abrazo más a sí mismo, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Oye…

Levanto la vista y vio a un niño, era pequeño, no aparentaba más de 10 años, su cabello era oscuro. Le extendió la mano. Lo miro por varios segundos.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero aquella voz le sonaba tan familiar, lo tranquilizo de sólo escucharlo, se sentía mejor que antes. Sonriendo estiro uno de sus brazos, sin utilizar tanta fuerza agarro la pequeña mano que le extendían, tenía miedo a romperla.

Al tocarla sintió aquella piel tan suave, era cálida. Un resplandor hizo que cerrara los ojos, el niño dio unos pasos atrás haciendo que Makoto se levantara. Noto lo pequeño que era y sin embargo tenía una imagen que reflejaba una gran fortaleza. Miraba el agarre del niño.

—Makoto, tienes que despertar.

La pequeña imagen del niño desapareció, ahora frente a él tenía a alguien de su edad, centímetros más bajo que él, su cabello también era oscuro y tapaba sus ojos. Se veía preocupado.

—Yo…

Un nuevo resplandor hizo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo, aquel chico levanto la mirada.

—Espera…

Sintió como se soltaba. Aquel chico dijo algo pero sólo vio como movía los labios. Lo último que pudo ver fue un destello azul de sus ojos y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

.

Haruka sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano, dirigió su vista hasta ella.

—¿Makoto?

El aludido se removía un poco en la cama.

Haruka se levanto de su asiento para verlo mejor, ¿estaba teniendo algún sueño?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose al brillo de las lámparas.

_"Esa calidez… Es la misma…"_, apretó más su mano.

—¿Makoto? ¿Estás despierto?

Sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza, hizo una mueca de dolor. Miro a los lados, estaba en un hospital.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, vio nuevamente aquel destello azul viniendo de unos ojos con la misma tonalidad.

—¿Dónde…?— Intentaba hablar pero la mascarilla le molestaba.

Una tranquilidad invadió a Haruka, se sentía feliz al verlo despierto.

—¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Te duele algo? —No dudo en quitarle la mascarilla.

—¿Dónde... estoy?

—Estamos en un hospital—Realmente se sentía feliz.

—¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? —Estaba confundido.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — Quizás no debería hacerlo recordar, ya que apenas había despertado.

—Yo…—Enfoco mejor su vista y al fin pudo ver mejor a Haruka. —¿Quién eres…?

—¿Eh? — No lo entendía, ¿quizás escucho mal?

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres…?

No, no había escuchado mal.

_No lo recordaba…_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí, gracias por leer y dejarme sus hermosos reviews, realmente los agradezco, nos vemos la próxima semana, ¡cuídense! :D<p> 


	4. Despedidas -Segunda parte-

4 - Departures. ~Segunda parte~

—¿No… me reconoces…?— ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Alguna broma de Makoto? No, el no podía hacer ese tipo de bromas, ¿verdad?

—No, lo siento.

¿Quién era esa persona? Y ¿por qué parecía estar triste? Se lo preguntaba a cada segundo, algo le decía que era importante, muy importante para él pero… realmente… ¿Qué era lo que recordaba? Por más que buscaba no había nada, absolutamente _nada_.

Lentamente Makoto separo su mano de la de Haruka, él sólo dejo que lo hiciera. Pero, ¿por qué a pesar de que no quería separar su mano lo dejo? ¿Por qué se sentía como una despedida? ¿Por qué sentía un vacio en su pecho?

—Yo…—¿Era verdad? ¿No lo reconocía?

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando ver a un Nagisa con una bandeja con comida.

—Haru-chan, te he traído…—Miro a Haruka, no parecía él mismo de hace unos momentos, después dirigió su mirada a Makoto, estaba despierto. Sus ojos se iluminaron—¡Mako-chan!

_"¿Quién es ese chico?"_, se lo preguntaba.

—Nagisa, habla con su madre, dile que está despierto—Le ordeno.

—¡Tienes razón! —Dejo la bandeja con comida en la mesa y salió corriendo.

—¿Quién era el chico? —Preguntaba confundido.

—¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Tu nombre? —Lo miraba preocupado.

—¿Makoto? —Recordó que lo llamo así el niño de sus sueños, supuso que debía ser su nombre. Ahora que lo pensaba, él se parecía a quien había visto en el sueño.

—¿Tu apellido?

—No… lo recuerdo…

—¿Tu edad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? —Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, algo definitivamente no estaba bien y no le agradaba en absoluto. —Pero, ¿cómo recuerdas tu nombre?

Puede que no todo estuviera tan perdido.

—Lo escuche en un sueño, un niño me llamo así, ese es mi nombre, ¿verdad?

_"¿Un sueño?"_, pensó. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de eso se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

La señora Tachibana entraba rápidamente y abrazaba a su hijo, las lágrimas de felicidad de ella comenzaban a derramarse.

—¿Mamá? —Makoto correspondía su abrazo.

—Si querido, soy tu madre, ¿no me recuerdas? —No se vio un poco preocupada.

—Yo…—La miro.

—Señora… Makoto…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucharon pasos en la habitación, muchos pasos, a decir verdad.

—¡Makoto-sempai! —Rei llegaba junto a Nagisa, a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Rin y Gou también estaban ahí y Sousuke se quedo en la puerta, ¿qué hacia él ahí?

—¿Quiénes son…?—Sus palabras parecían perderse en el aire, porque nadie se percato de ellas, sólo Haruka.

—¡Venga ya!—Un hombre con bata blanca hizo su aparición. —Dejen pasar a su novia, seguramente es la que más quería verle.

Todos silenciaron y observaron al doctor.

—¿Eh? ¿No su novia es esta señorita? —El doctor recibió diversas miradas una confundida, perteneciente a Makoto, ¿tenía novia? Las demás se dividían entre divertidas por parte de su madre, Nagisa y Gou; molestas porte de Haruka, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Y de Rin, que se molesto por el comentario, nadie le inventaba novios a su hermana. Y otras neutrales, por parte de Rei. Sousuke, bueno, era Sousuke, más bien le divirtió ver la expresión de aquellos dos.

—No, no soy su novia. —Se apresuro a decir la chica.

—Entonces debió ser la señorita que estaba con ellos el día del accidente, lo siento pequeña. —Se rasco una mejilla.

—No, él no tiene novia—Dijo Nagisa.

—Vaya, lo siento, creí que tendrías una.

Makoto sólo observaba a todos, por una parte se sentía aliviado al saber que no tenía novia, por otro, estaba preocupado, realmente no reconocía a nadie y sin embargo ellos estaban felices de verlo, ¿tan querido era? Se sentía triste por no poder corresponderles.

—Bueno, pido que me permitan revisar a mi paciente, por favor. —Fue una forma elegante de decir que se fueran. —¡Nanase-san! ¿Qué hace levantado? Vaya a su habitación, que ahora lo reviso también—No, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Todos salieron, dejando a los dos. Caminaron en dirección a la pequeña cafetería que había ahí.

—Nanase— Sousuke salió después de él. —¿Sucede algo?

¿Y a él que le importaba? Lo miro por unos segundos.

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Tachibana se veía tan confundido?

_"¿Se dio cuenta?"_, pensaba.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Lo ignoro y siguió su camino, dejándolo solo, no tenía porque saber cosas de él.

.

—Entonces. Te hare unas pocas preguntas. —Sonreía.

El doctor tenía aquella tabla con varios papeles. Se había dado cuenta de aquella mirada preocupada y confundida, quizás era su imaginación pero… no, no quería adelantarse a diagnósticos.

—Si no sabes la respuesta no tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo son cosas de rutina.

Makoto asintió.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Makoto? El chico de antes, dijo que ese era mi nombre.

—Por lo tanto no lo sabías. —Anotaba algo. —¿Dónde estás?

—En un hospital.

—Sí, en parte. Me refiero a la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

Miro a la ventana y negó.

—Bien. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Nuevamente negó.

—Muy bien, por ultimo. ¿Recuerdas _algo_ de lo que paso antes de despertar?

—No.

—Bien, eso sería todo.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme las respuestas? —Lo miraba.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió—Eres Tachibana Makoto, tienes 18 años, estas en Iwatobi, hoy es… 26 de diciembre, lamento decirte que te perdiste de Navidad, seguramente Santa te dejo un regalo por aquí. —Busco en uno de sus bolsillos. —Sí, debió ser esto. —Saco un pequeño dulce, en el empaque se leía el sabor y se lo entrego.

—Gracias. —Una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—No debes preocuparte tanto, todo está en tu cabeza, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerdes las cosas. —Le desordeno un poco el cabello. —Ahora, ¿podrías ponerte de pie un momento?

Hizo lo que le ordeno, lentamente.

—Da unos pasos.

Los dio con un poco de dificultad, sin perder el equilibrio llego hasta la ventana.

—Perfecto, puedes regresar a la cama. —Nuevamente anotaba algo.

Regreso a la cama y antes de que pudiera acostarse de nuevo sintió como alguien le pellizcaba el brazo.

—¡Ouch!

—Ok, reaccionas bien a estímulos.

El doctor salió sin previo aviso y regreso segundos después.

—Hola, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

—Tachibana Makoto…— Lo dijo con un deje de duda, pues no entendía lo que recién había hecho el doctor.

—Bien. Esto sería todo, si ocurre algo, te sientes mal; cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme o a alguna enfermera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esto… ¿Su nombre? —Le pregunto antes de que se fuera.

—Suzuki Kaede. Mucho gusto.

Makoto asintió y vio salir al doctor, era una buena persona. Miro el dulce, quería recordar lo más rápido posible, sabía que tenía algo que escuchar de alguien. De alguna forma se sintió feliz.

.

Haruka esperaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama mirando a la ventana.

—Bien, Nanase-san, permíteme revisar la herida. —El doctor de hace un momento estaba al otro lado de la cama.

No lo escucho entrar, quizás era porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se recostó y dejo que lo revisaran.

El doctor comenzó a quitar los vendajes con sumo cuidado. Miro detenidamente, los puntos que le habían dado, estaban bien, no había ningún rastro de infección o algo que se le pareciera.

—Si esto sigue así rápidamente se cerrara por completo, eres realmente afortunado, aunque… no podrás practicar deporte por un tiempo, me temo.

En esos momentos le daba lo mismo, practicar o no, lo que más le preocupaba era Makoto.

—Tachibana-kun—Continuo— Estará bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

No dijo nada, dejo que le pusiera nuevamente los vendajes y se acomodo la bata que tenia puesta.

—Ustedes dos podrán salir pronto, sólo unos cuantos días más— Salió de la habitación.

¿Aun después de todo le seguía diciendo afortunado? Ya era como una burla para él, primero el asalto, después la herida, ahora lo de Makoto, ¿realmente era afortunado? Si eso era fortuna, realmente no quería saber que era el infortunio. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ya no tendría a su amigo, no de la misma forma, se le formaba un vacio en el pecho cada que pensaba en él. Ya no lo recordaba, no a él ni a nadie, sería un golpe lo suficientemente duro para todos, ¿no? Para los señores Tachibana, Ran y Ren… ¿qué debería hacer él? ¿Fingir que no pasaba nada y actuar normal?

Se quedo mirando a la ventana desde su posición, pensando en ello.

.

—Doctor, ¿están bien? —La señora Tachibana se acercaba a él.

—La herida de Nanase-san está en buen estado, pronto sanara. Respecto a su hijo—Pauso, y los demás discretamente se acercaban. El doctor lo noto. —Se encuentra bien, esta fuera de peligro, podrá salir de terapia intensiva pronto. —Todos suspiraron, aliviados. — Ha sufrido de traumatismo craneal a consecuencia del golpe que recibió, ahora mismo mandare a que le hagan estudios nuevamente, para estar seguros y descartar cualquier complicación, afortunadamente en los primeros que le hicimos no había nada grave y pudimos tomar acciones adecuadas respecto a su estado pero, como un efecto secundario me temo que sufre de amnesia.

Eso no se lo esperaba nadie, absolutamente nadie.

—No es amnesia anterógrada—Continuo.— Por lo tanto recordara todo lo que pase desde ahora, es posible que se trate de amnesia temporal, debido al golpe. Esperemos que no sea permanente y con el paso de los días recuerde todo. Si me disculpan. — Hizo una reverencia y se alejo del lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como desaparecía el doctor por el pasillo. No sabían que decir, tampoco que pensar. Fue como un balde de agua fría aquellas palabras. Makoto no recordaba a nadie. Era como si nunca hubieran existido para él.

—Mako-chan… No nos _recuerda…_

* * *

><p>¿A quien recordara primero Makoto? ¡Que comiencen las apuestas! Nfufu, ok no.<p>

Gracias por pasarse y leer esta pequeña historia. Y tambien gracias por dejar sus hermosos reviews que me animan para continuarla. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Sentido

5 – Sense

—ru-chan… Haru-chan…

Nagisa y Rei esperaban parados en las escaleras, Haruka de un momento a otro se había quedado parado en el arco del torii, viendo el océano. Al ser llamado dirigió su mirada a los chicos.

—Vamos, Haru-chan. Llegaremos tarde.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que le dieron de alta y ese día en especial, Makoto saldría por fin del hospital.

Toda esa semana, después de que les dieran la noticia, los chicos habían decidido esperar a que saliera para volver a verlo. El doctor les había sugerido que le visitaran para hacer más rápido el hecho de recuperar sus memorias pero al final Rei dijo que lo mejor era dejarle estar con su familia y que se sintiera más cómodo a que ellos fueran y lo sofocaran, en especial Nagisa, ya que conociéndolo comenzaría a contar toda clase de recuerdos. Terminaría siendo un dolor de cabeza para el chico por sobre carga de información, o algo así había explicado Rei. Haruka sólo iba y esperaba sentado a que saliera alguien o simplemente pedía información en la recepción, incluso hubo veces que se encontraba con el doctor. Si, fue cada día, sin falta.

—Hoy Mako-chan regresa a su casa, ¿no es genial?—Nagisa sonaba emocionado.

—Si—Se limito a decir, aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba un poco emocionado, pero aun no sabía como seria su vida desde ahora.

Repetidas veces, en las mañanas, cuando tomaba su baño, olvidaba lo que había pasado y esperaba escuchar a Makoto llegar y sacarlo de la bañera, después regresaba a su realidad, el ya no volvería. Bajaba la mirada y salía del baño solo.

Era increíble cuan solo se sentía esos últimos días, realmente nunca había pensado que estaría así, sin él. Era hasta cierto punto doloroso, ¿qué le diría cuando lo viera? Aunque no entendía porque se preguntaba eso, no es como si fuera tan difícil volverse a presentar, ¿no? Y posiblemente lo recordaría a él primero, después de todo fue el último en estar con Makoto, y se le había declarado, quizás estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar en eso pero quería que fuera verdad.

Bajaron por las escaleras y caminaron un tramo, para después llegar a la estación y esperar el tren que los llevaría al hospital.

—Ah, Gou-chan, llegas tarde— Nagisa hizo un puchero.

—Lo siento, estaba con mi hermano.

La chica entro y saludo a los presentes, después se sentó a esperar, como los demás.

—¿Y Rin-chan? ¿No vendrá?

—Mi hermano dijo que estaría un poco ocupado, tal parece que pronto regresara a su universidad— Estaba sin aliento.

—¿Eh, se irá pronto? —Nagisa estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él— Suspiro.

—Pensé que aun estaría aquí para ver a Mako-chan.

—Es algo que no puede evitar, Nagisa-kun.

—Pero…

—Creo que tiene vacaciones en Abril, no estoy segura.

—Pero nosotros estaremos en clases, no es justo—Hacia un berrinche.

—Nagisa-Kun— Gou y Rei hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Haruka se levanto en ese momento.

—Haruka-sempai, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada.

Los tres le vieron alejarse, no sabían el porqué se les hacía más difícil entablar una conversación con él, si tenían suerte le hacían decir más de 5 palabras. Era como si estuviera ausente todo el tiempo, les preocupaba aquella actitud pero a pesar de que quisieran ayudarlo no sabían cómo. Gou se levanto y se acerco a él.

—Haruka-sempai…

El tren fue anunciado en ese momento y esperaron a que se detuviera para subir en él.

—Vamos— Pronuncio Haruka. Nagisa y Rei entraron después de ellos.

Aun así Gou no se rendiría, haría que se sintiera un poco mejor, por lo menos hasta que Makoto recuperara sus recuerdos, eso fue lo que se propuso en ese momento.

.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron, Ran y Ren estaban sentados.

—Ah, Haru-chan—Al verlo llegar se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron como siempre.

¿Por qué no se sentía tan bien como antes? Algo le faltaba a esa escena.

La sonrisa de Makoto apareció en sus pensamientos,_ "Ah, es eso…"_. Sí, esa sonrisa era lo que le faltaba, ¿cómo sería ahora? ¿Tendría la misma amabilidad? ¿La misma luz?

Los demás sólo observaron, quizás su mente les había mostrado una ilusión, pero por un segundo pensaron ver a Haruka sonreír. Una sonrisa muy leve, casi nostálgica. Eso les hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilos.

—Haruka-kun, has llegado— El señor Tachibana aparecía por un pasillo. —Chicos, gracias por estar aquí—El hombre sonrió.

—No es nada—Hablo la chica, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Makoto saldrá dentro de poco. Regreso en un momento.

El señor continuo su camino y los chicos se sentaron en las sillas, esperando.

.

—Tachibana-kun— El doctor entraba a la habitación de Makoto.

—Suzuki-san. —Al verlo sonrió amablemente. Estaba ya con ropa normal que le había mandado su madre.

—Parece que estás listo, me alegra. —Le devolvió el gesto. —No olvides que necesitas venir cada semana, esto para checar el avance que tengas con respecto a tus memorias, ¿de acuerdo? —Abrió la puerta— Me adelanto, tengo que hablar antes con tu padre.

Salió en dirección contraria de donde vino, recorriendo el largo pasillo en dirección a la sala de espera.

Makoto miro la puerta por unos segundos, se sentía nervioso, después de días de estar en el hospital podría salir, conocería por segunda vez el sabor de la comida de su madre, conocería y hablaría de nuevo con sus hermanos, sus amigos, aquellas personas que vio aquel día, lo volvería a reconocer, estaba ansioso, todo eso lo hacía sentirse así, ¿qué les diría? Por lo visto era muy querido y tenía muchos amigos aparte de una familia que hasta el momento lo cuidaban y mimaban, cómo le gustaría recordar todo de una vez, pero volver a reconocer a las personas, recordar el porqué le aprecian y él a su vez, recordar porqué les amaba. Eran tantos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo podría andar con ellos.

Después de respirar profundamente y exhalar, se decidió por ir a la puerta y recorrer el mismo pasillo por el cual había desaparecido su doctor. Emocionado salió de la habitación no sin antes mirarla por última vez, quizás también extrañaría un poco a las enfermeras que lo cuidaban demasiado bien. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y avanzo por el largo pasillo, también.

.

El doctor llego a aquella sala, la cual nunca le había gustado, podía ver rostros nerviosos, angustiados, con lagrimas, pero no todo era tan malo, también había unos llenos de ilusión, ansiosos, también felices. Aun después de todo eso, nunca le gustaría ese lugar, nunca le gustaría estar en el lugar de las personas que están angustiadas o desesperadas, nunca.

Vio a los pequeños hermanos de Makoto. Con una sonrisa se acerco a ellos y fue cuando vio a los chicos de aquella vez, no se había expilado porque sólo Haruka había regresado a preguntar por su amigo, bueno, cada quien sus cosas.

—Ran, Re, hola. —Les saludo. —Ustedes también están aquí, pensé que ya nunca les volvería a ver— Miro a los demás. —Pero me alegra que vinieran, necesito decirles algo— Sonrió amablemente— Se trata de Makoto, es muy importante que escuchen— De alguna forma les comenzó a hablar como si de niños se tratara— En estos momentos es importante que hablen con él, que le digan cosas de su pasado, momentos que pasara con ustedes, eso ayudara a que recuerde todo con más rapidez, supongo que todos aquí queremos eso, ¿no? Pero…—Levanto su dedo índice— Que no sean más de tres momentos que le cuenten, tampoco queremos se sienta mal al darle mucha información de la que es necesaria. Estoy seguro que recordara pronto, es un buen chico y con su ayuda será más rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos no entendían porque comenzó a explicarles de esa forma las cosas, igual, era lo suficientemente claro como para reclamarle algo, pensaban que era porque los pequeños gemelos estaban ahí. Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, Tachibana-kun está por salir, procuren hacer lo que les dije y cuídenlo, ¿sí? —Hizo un ademan de despedida y continuo su camino.

—¿Lo escucharon? Es exactamente lo que les dije— Rei sonrió triunfante acomodándose los lentes.

—Rei-chan, deberías ser doctor, prometo venir a visitarte diario, o cuando este fracturado, pediré que me atiendas tú— Nagisa sonrió.

—No pretenderás venir aquí diario con una fractura sólo para verme, ¿verdad, Nagisa-kun?

—Quizás— Le mostro la lengua.

Su conversación era animada, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de casi todos los presentes. Haruka se dedico a ver el pasillo de las habitaciones, ignorando su alrededor.

Todos decían que estaba por salir pero los minutos pasaban y no lo veía cruzar el pasillo, ¿o es que sólo decían eso para no hacerlos preocupar? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo en ese momento? Ok, debía calmarse, los nervios le hacían pensar cosas que no debía, además, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? No es como si recién lo fuera a conocer, ¿verdad? Quizás él a ellos sí, pero él le conocía de años, entonces, ¿por qué los nervioso? Parecía una adolescente antes de conocer al que piensa es el amor de su vida, muchas películas románticas, debería dejar de ver esas cosas.

Un segundo, un segundo le bastó para poder verle al fin, en ese pasillo. Se levanto de la silla sin pensarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

—Makoto…— susurro.

Los chicos al ver a Haruka miraron en la misma dirección.

—¡Hermano!

Los niños fueron los primeros en ir a abrazarle, desde hace tiempo que querían hacerlo pero no podían.

Makoto vio a sus hermanos abalanzase hacia él. Eran tan lindos.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, aquel afecto, aquella felicidad, aquella calidez, podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, era algo que no olvidaría, por más amnesia que tuviera, aquel sentimiento familiar, era algo que no podía dejar de lado.

—¡Mako-chan! —Nagisa estaba sonriendo, al parecer todos sonreían al verle ahí. Bueno, Haruka era la excepción, como siempre.

—Nagisa-kun, no debes gritar en el hospital, ¿quieres que nos saquen? —Rei le regañaba.

—¡Pero…! Mako-chan está ahí, ¿no es genial? —Comenzó a avanzar pero alguien le detuvo.

—Nagisa-kun— Era Gou, quien con un ademan le hizo ver a Haruka.

Los dos volvieron su mirada a donde estaba, parecía estar sorprendido, realmente no podían adivinar que era lo que sentía en ese momento, su expresión tan confusa lo hacía casi imposible.

—Haru-chan, deberías ir con ellos— Lo dijo en un tono suave.

Él los miro por unos segundos, no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro se había olvidado de todo, incluso donde estaban y por qué, en ese momento sólo era la sonrisa de Makoto. ¡Diablos! ¿Siempre había sido tan hermosa? Sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto. Asintió y camino en dirección a donde estaban. Comenzó a temblar, ¿era por los nervios?

—Mako…— No termino de decir su nombre pues aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, el esmeralda más hermoso que conocía comenzaron a observarlo. Algo dentro de él se estremeció.

_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿no es así, Nanase?"_, eso le había dicho Sousuke después de saber la condición de Makoto.

Rin había ido a hablar con él y en un momento se quedaron solos, no había sido incomodo pues era una simple visita, pero esas palabras le hicieron ver qué, cómo era de esperarse, tenía razón, nunca había pensando tan a detalle de su relación con Makoto, quizás un poco el día que pelearon pero después de eso no más, nunca se vio en una situación similar, realmente era difícil pensar en ello, como si una parte de su vida hubiese desaparecido, así era como se sentía.

_"El chico de antes"_, pensó. Lo vio con duda, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Y, ¿por qué al verle acercarse a él su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza?

—Él es Haru-chan, tu mejor amigo. —Se apresuro a presentarlo Ran.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, estaba cuando desperté— Tenia una expresión pensativa. —Nanase… ¿san? —Esperaba que ese fuera su nombre. Realmente no quería confundirlo con alguien más.

Algo dentro de Haruka se rompió, ¿por qué por su apellido y no repitió las palabras de Ran? Eso habría sido más familiar; que lo llamara así, no, no era lindo, podía aceptarlo de cualquiera, más bien, quería escucharlo de cualquiera pero no de él.

—Sí. —No le quedo más que asentir.

—Me alegro, realmente tenía miedo de confundirme— Sonrió con amabilidad.

—Mako-chan— Nagisa se acerco junto a Rei y Gou.

—Ellos son tus amigos—Dijo Ren.

—Yo soy Hazuki Nagisa, nos conocemos desde primaria, ¡íbamos al mismo Club de Natación!

—¿Se nadar? —Makoto estaba un poco sorprendido.

—Sip, tu especialidad es espalda. Haru-chan, nada libre, Rei-chan mariposa y yo nado brazada. ¡Somos un equipo! —Todo aquello lo había dicho emocionado— Hace poco fuimos a las nacionales en Tokio.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿recuerdas que fue lo que nos dijeron?

—¿Eh? Pero estoy haciendo nuestro trabajo.

—Lo siento, yo soy Ryugazaki Rei, a diferencia de Nagisa-kun y Haruka-sempai, no le conozco desde hace años.

—Hazuki… ¿kun? Y Ryugazaki… ¿kun? —Lo decía dudoso, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarles por sus nombres aun, pero se sentía feliz con sólo platicar con ellos.

—Llámame Nagisa, solo Nagisa. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, se siente extraño que me llames así.

—Nagisa, ¿está bien?

—Y a mi solo dígame Rei.

—Está bien, Nagisa y Rei— Sonrió.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

Gou se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo, ver a los 4 reunidos otra vez le hacía sumamente feliz.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Matsuoka _Kou_, soy la manager del club de natación. —Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gou-chan, no deberías tomar ventaja para que te diga por el nombre que quieres.

—¡Nagisa-kun!

—Parece que ya están todos. —El señor Tachibana estaba parado al lado de Haruka. —¿Nos vamos?

.

Makoto admiraba el paisaje por el cual pasaba, el mar a lo lejos era lo que más le gustaba en ese momento. No era una ciudad por lo tanto era muy tranquilo. Los chicos durante todo el camino habían contado pocas cosas que habían pasado juntos, le sorprendía lo unidos que eran, le agradaba saber que tenía unos magníficos amigos pero, ¿por qué se le hacía difícil hablar con Haruka? Por lo que decían eran amigos de la infancia, por lo tanto no debía costarle, ¿no? Eso le preocupaba un poco, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero podía asegurar que él también estaba enojado por no poder hablarle como antes, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Llegaron hasta las escaleras de piedra que los llevarían a la casa de los Tachibana, al verlas se le hicieron demasiado familiares, se sintió en casa por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

El señor Tachibana junto con los pequeños gemelos comenzó a subir.

—Vamos, Mako-chan. Tú casa esta cerca. —Nagisa se acerco a él, quedándose a su lado.

—Seguramente su madre estará ansiosa por verle.

Gou lo empujo un poco.

—¡Vamos, ¿qué espera?! —Volvió su mirada atrás y la vio, estaba muy feliz.

—Yo…—Se sintió nervioso, ¿cómo sería su casa? ¿Cuál sería su habitación? ¿Cómo estaba adornada? ¿Grande, pequeña? ¿Espaciosa? Todas esas preguntas se agruparon en su mente hasta que vio a alguien pasar.

—Apúrate, tus hermanos esperan— Haruka se adelanto.

—… Sí…

Eso se le hizo demasiado familiar, como si fuera algo ensayado, algo que siempre pasaba. Todas las preguntas al verlo frente al él, esperándole, desaparecieron de repente, con simplemente mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar su voz le tranquilizaba, los nervios ya no estaban. Era como si al verlo cualquier cosa _tomaría sentido_.

* * *

><p>¡Hace tanto...! Ahora se lo que sintió Rin cuando se transfirió de escuela, es realmente difícil comenzar de nuevo. Pero bueno, aquí esta el cap. ¿que les parece la historia hasta el momento? Se que va un poco lenta pero... es necesario. UwU<p>

Bueno, ¡nos vemos! Ya agarrando el ritmo de mi nueva escuela seré más activa y tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente, adelanto que sera Mpreg. ¡Bye! :DD


	6. However not

6 – En cambio no

La madre de Makoto esperaba en la habitación del chico, desde aquel día entraba a ella, estaba justo como la había dejado, creía que al mover algo seria como eliminar un recuerdo; lo único que sostenía era aquella playera color melón que había dejado tendida sobre la cama.

Su esposo se había ido desde hace un rato, estaba ansiosa por que llegaran, por poder abrazar a su niño una vez más.

Escucho que llamaron a la puerta siendo sorprendida, ¿ya habían llegado? No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho y salió de la habitación, llevando la camiseta.

Bajo casi corriendo y abrió la puerta.

—¡Querido...!

—Buenas tardes, señora.

Vaya que casi se lleva una decepción.

—Matsuoka-kun, buenas tardes Makoto aun no llega y...

—¡Buenas tardes, señora! Soy Mikoshiba Momotaro. Mucho gusto en conocerla, ¿dónde está...?

—Oye, Momo-kun.

El chico saludaba efusivamente a la madre de Makoto hasta que Nitori le interrumpió. Momotaro había ido pensando que irían a la casa de los Matsuoka, es por eso la efusividad.

—Disculpe, señora— Sousuke jalaba a Momotaro a sus espaldas dejándolo a lado de Ai, quien a su vez comenzó a regañarle. Tenía una bolsa en sus manos.

—Yamazaki-kun. Pasen, como le decía a Rin, aun no llegan, pero han de estar por hacerlo.

—Eso es perfecto, pensamos que llegaríamos tarde.

La señora Tachibana los paso hasta la sala.

—Rin, debemos darnos prisa— Sousuke se adelanto a decir.

—De acuerdo.

La madre de Makoto sonreía, realmente le alegraba que su hijo tuviera tan buenos amigos.

.

—Llegamos, esta es nuestra casa— Ran se adelantaba a la puerta.

El padre de los chicos se quedo hasta atrás de todo el grupo, Ran y Ren agarraron a Makoto de las muñecas, Haruka estaba detrás de él.

—Vamos, entra de una vez— Le dijo Nagisa.

Miro a todos los que estaban atrás y después el pomo de la puerta, levanto su mano y la llevo hasta él. Por fin conocería su casa.

Giro el pomo con lentitud, una emoción invadió todo su cuerpo, estaba demasiado feliz por estar ahí.

Abrió la puerta, levanto la vista y vio el pequeño pasillo.

—Makoto...

Su madre apareció y camino hasta él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricio con delicadeza. Lo abrazo fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello y unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

—Bienvenido, cariño— Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Makoto enterró su rostro entre el cuello de su madre devolviéndole el abrazo. Aquellos abrazos eran tan cálidos, llenos de amor. Sería una mentira decir que no derramo lagrimas, quizás su subconsciente extrañaba todo eso, el olor a lavanda, aquellos abrazos. Una parte de él se sintió mejor.

Su madre se aparto lentamente, y con el dorso de su mano se limpio las pocas lágrimas que estaban contenidas en sus ojos.

—Pasen— Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de ver aquella conmovedora escena, todos sonrieron. Al fin, su hijo ya estaba en casa, sano y salvo.

Makoto estaba al frente del grupo con su madre a un costado. Un segundo después, estaba cubierto por serpentina.

Levanto la mirada y pudo observar una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido, Makoto", y por debajo de ella estaban cuatro chicos, dos ya reconocía, pues también estaban cuando despertó, ¿también eran amigos suyos? Y toda esa habitación adornada con bellas decoraciones de varios colores.

—Bienvenido, Makoto— Decía el chico con el cabello color rojo, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Los demás se limitaban a sonreír.

Makoto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, estaba completamente feliz de saber que tenía personas que lo querían y esperaban su regreso, aunque supieran que no los recordaba, por ese tipo de cosas es que quería recuperar todo recuerdo posible de ellos. Sólo se limito a sonreír y agradecer.

—Hermano, Sousuke, pensé que no lo harían a tiempo.

—Gou-chan, ¿sabías de esto? — Nagisa estaba sorprendido.

—Se lo comente a mi hermano que Makoto-sempai salía hoy, esto fue su idea.

—Rin-chan es realmente un romántico, ¿verdad? —Lo miro.

—Claro que no, sólo pensé que sería buena idea.

—Rin-sempai siempre tiene buenas ideas, ¿no? —Nitori sonreía.

—¡Gou-san! ¡Gou-san! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Ayude a Rin-sempai a poner los adornos, ¡incluso elegí algunos! — Se podría decir que se abalanzo a ella.

Todos comenzaron a platicar entre sí ya que después del accidente apenas y pudieron hablar, Makoto estaba atento a lo que decía cada uno de ellos y participaba para preguntar algunas cosas, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada de aquel chico con ojos color azul, un azul tan profundo como el mismo océano. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Sólo hacia pequeños comentarios y nada más, ¿quizás no estaba a gusto? No podía ser eso, el chico de cabello rojizo también era muy cercano a él, lo demostraba con la actitud que tenía, podría decir que eran muy cercanos.

—Matsuoka-san, ¿tú y Nanase-san son muy cercanos?

Un silencio gobernó la habitación por unos segundos, Rin miro a Haruka y después a Makoto, ¿Nanase-san? ¿Ya no era 'Haru' ni 'Haru-chan'? O quizás… ¿Aun no le recordaba eso Haruka? Volvió su mirada a quien tenía a lado, ¿esa mirada se podía decir que era de tristeza? Vaya, Haruka siempre será un misterio para él.

—Soy igual de cercano contigo, nos conocemos desde primaria, al igual que Nagisa y Haruka, sí, los cuatro estábamos en el mismo club de natación, supongo que ya te hablaron de ello. Y no me llames 'Matsuoka-san' es extraño.

—Entonces, Rin-san, ¿está bien?

—Sólo 'Rin'— Debía admitirlo que lo llamara con tanto respeto era demasiado extraño, y aun así, Haruka siendo el más allegado a él parecía no importarle.

—Chicos, les traje un bocadillo— la señora Tachibana dejo en la pequeña mesa un plato con varias frituras y vasos de jugo.

Los chicos dieron las gracias y después comenzaron a comer aquello que tenían al frente. Continuaron platicando de los viejos tiempos.

.

Ya casi caída la noche todos se retiraron, dejaron aquella habitación casi limpia, ya que sólo quitaron los adornos y la pancarta, tampoco era como si hubieran dejado la habitación sucia, no, por lo menos un poco de basura, nada más.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, está bien—Makoto al ver a su madre recoger un poco había decidido el darle una ayuda. —¿Por qué no vas por Haruka-kun para que cene con nosotros? —Lo miro y sonrió.

—Sí, ahora vuelvo— Y sin más salió de la casa.

Comenzó a caminar, subió unos cuantos escalones y antes de llegar al torii se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a su madre donde es que vivía aquel chico, se sintió un poco estúpido ante eso.

—¿Y estas bien con eso?

Escucho a lo lejos, sin querer, su conciencia le decía que debía retirarse y dejarlos estar, a quien quiera que fuera, regresar a su casa y preguntarle a su madre donde es que vivía Haruka, pero por otro lado, quería seguir su camino.

—Sí estoy bien o no, no es tu problema.

—Tch. Haru, tu y yo sabemos que esto te afecta más que a cualquiera de nosotros, como cuando pelearon, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

—Creo que es mejor así.

Era Rin y Haruka, debía alejarse, lo sabía pero algo lo obligaba aquedarse ahí, escuchando.

—¿En qué forma?

Haruka se quedo callado, mirando a la nada.

—Haru, tu eres quien mejor conoce a Makoto— Continuo— Serias capaz de recordarle quien era.

—No digas cosas extrañas.

—Ya ves, soy un romántico de primera—Los dos comenzaron a reír.

Makoto, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido en silencio sintió algo extraño, quizás eran celos, no podía adivinar que era, y sin darse cuenta avanzo lo poco que le faltaba para llegar hasta donde ellos.

—Makoto…—Rin fue el primero en verlo.

Haruka sólo volteo para verlo.

—… Nanase-san, eh… umh… Mi madre me dijo que viniera por ti para cenar juntos, pero si estas con Rin no hay ningún problema— Intento sonreír. Sí, aquel sentimiento que tenía era lo más parecido a los celos.

—No, está bien. Me voy, Gou debe estar esperando— Con un ademan se despidió de los dos.

—¿Cuanto escuchaste? —Espero una vez que Rin estuviera lejos para preguntarle.

—No mucho— Bajo la mirada, ¿cómo lo sabía?

Comenzó a acercase a él, pasando a su lado.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu madre donde vivía? —La pregunta era obvia, debió hacerlo.

—No, comencé a caminar y llegue aquí.

Haruka se sorprendió, ¿cómo llego hasta ese lugar? Se supone no tenía sus recuerdos, ¿verdad? Era prácticamente imposible que lo recordara, por lo menos no en su estado actual.

—No sé como llegue hasta aquí. Supongo que es costumbre, ¿no? —Ahora fue que pudo sonreír como normalmente lo hace. —Nanase-san, —Haruka giro para verlo— ¿Estás bien con esto?

¿Él también le preguntaría eso? ¿Aun sin entender el por qué?

—¿Con qué?

—Con esto.

—Es lo mejor.

—Rin dijo que eres quien mejor me conoce, y no sólo él, todos lo han dicho. ¿Cuál era nuestra relación antes de esto?

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche. _"Haru, tu realmente me gustas"_, eso le había dicho.

—No me gusta que confundan nuestra relación— Le respondió—Vamos, no quiero hacer preocupar a tu madre—Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Si Makoto estaba confundido por lo que todos decían, ahora lo estaba más, ¿confundir la relación? ¿Qué clase de amistad tenían? Era todo un dilema, no sabía si lo que pensaba estaba bien o no. Esa noche, si dormía sería un milagro, con tantas cosas en su mente, no estaba seguro.

.

Eran más de las 7 de la noche, habían cenado todos juntos, como si de una familia se hablase.

—Haruka-kun, ¿te vas a quedar esta noche? —Le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Esta noche no.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Los pequeños gemelos hacían su berrinche.

—Vamos, quédate esta noche— Insistió el padre de los chicos.

—El baño está listo— La señora Tachibana ya había adelantado a los hechos y es que nadie podía negarle algo. Parecía que Makoto saco eso de su madre.

—Está bien.

—¡Yay! —Ran y Ren brincaron hacia Haruka.

—Ran, Ren. Ustedes se bañaran primero. —Sentencio la señora.

Los pequeños sin más remedio subieron a sus habitaciones.

—Makoto te prestara un poco de ropa.

De no ser por Makoto, todo aquello sería lo más normal de sus vidas.

.

Al terminar de bañarse los niños, avisaron a los chicos.

—Perdón, Nanase-san.

Haruka lo veia interrogante.

—Por hacer que te quedaras esta noche.

—No te disculpes. No importa.— Haruka desviaba la mirada.

—Con respecto...— Makoto detuvo sus palabras.

Haruka lo miraba incitándole a continuar.

—No es nada. Olvídalo. —Makoto se dirigió al baño.

Al terminar de decir eso aquel dolor que había sentido días antes, incluso cuando lo llamaba regreso. ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho? Se estaba volviendo una molestia. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Na-nanase-san?! ¡¿Por qué?!— Le miraba atónito.

—Quiero estar en el agua, ¿no es obvio? — Ah, era verdad, el no recordaba eso.

—¡Pero...! — No entendía el porqué se acercaba más a donde estaba él.

—Vamos, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos—. Haruka se metía a la tina.

—¡Nanase...!— Hizo una pausa y suspiro. Realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él y ¿a que se refería con _"no es la prime vez que lo hacemos"_?—Creo... Que te dejo, yo entrare después.

Haruka vio como Makoto salía.

—Makoto—. Haruka le tomo de la muñeca, pero Makoto al apenas salir del agua resbalo con la misma, alcanzo a detenerse con la tina quedando de rodillas, se escucho un golpe en seco. Makoto quedo cara a cara con Haruka que le miraba sorprendido.

—¡Te encuentras bien?— Haruka se ponía de rodillas dentro de la tina también mientras observaba a un asustado Makoto. _"La punzada de nuevo..."_, pensó. ¿Que era aquello que le dolía en el corazón? No sabía por qué era, estaba seguro que sólo le habían clavado algo en el costado, no en el corazón, ni tenía alguna enfermedad referente a ello.

—... Na... na... se…

La voz de Makoto lo hizo bajar de la nube en la que estaba y lo miro. Ahí estaba de rodillas, aun agarrándose como si su vida dependiera de aquella tina, asustado y sonrojado por la cercanía de Haruka.

—Makoto—. Se mordió el labio inferior. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro y comenzó a acortar la distancia que tenían. Poco a poco, se acercaba a los labios ajenos.

Estaba sorprendido, lo que le seguía de sorprendido, más bien, ¿en _shock_, quizás? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no! Pero, ¿por qué no quería detenerlo?

—Mako...— le rozo la comisura de sus labios como si le pidiera que abriera su boca. —... to...—

—¡Ngh...! ¡Nanase-san?—. El calor comenzaba a subir en las mejillas de Makoto y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Haruka no podía creer aquella vista que tenia frente de él, Makoto sonrojado con una mano en su boca, sorprendido.

Haruka sonrió, nuevamente acercando se dé más a Makoto.

—¡Hermano, Haru-chan! ¿Están bien? Voy a abrir—. El pequeño Ran abría la puerta despacio, dándoles tiempo de separarse. —Haru-chan, aquí tienes una toalla, la manda mamá.

—Gracias, Ran.

—¿Y Makoto?— Ren buscaba a su hermano.

—Ya salió.

—Uh, estará en su cuarto entonces. Me voy.

Haruka asintió.

—Makoto, ya puedes salir.

Makoto salió debajo del agua tomando bocanadas de aire.

—Coff... Coff—. Tosía mientras se acoplaba y miraba a Haruka. —Voy a salir—. Se dispuso a irse con el cambio que había llevado para él. —Iré por tu cambio de ropa—. Le decía mientras se ponía una toalla en la cintura y salió.

Makoto se cambio y buscaba ropa para Haruka. _"¿Por qué?"_, pensaba. Un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, un palpitar constante no le dejaba tranquilo y llevo una de sus manos al pecho. _"Haruka... ¿Por qué siento esta inquietud cuando estoy contigo?"_

—Nanase-san, voy a entrar—. Makoto entro con la toalla en el cuello. —La dejare aquí.

—Gracias —Makoto nuevamente salió del baño.

Haruka salió de la tina y comenzó a cambiarse lo más lento que podía, de un momento a otro no quería salir de ahí, quería quedarse las horas que fueran necesarias como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿por qué lo hizo? Comenzando desde ahí. Y más importante, ¿por qué lo sintió como una necesidad?

_"__Haru, me gustas"_.

Si hubiera respondido con un, 'tú también me gustas', sería normal que le besara, ¿no? Eso si hubieran hecho oficial su relación, no era como si esa idea le molestara, pero ahora era imposible.

Algo pasaba cuando estaba con él, sus sentimientos no eran claros, le quería, pero no sabía qué tipo de cariño era, no en esos momentos, ¿Por qué no podía reconocerlo tan fácil como Makoto? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Le fastidiaba todo eso. Aun así, no lo recordaba, no recordaba lo que le había dicho, no podía recordar lo que sentía por él, es por eso que era lo mejor, ya no se agobiaría por ello. El único que sufriría ahora era él, ¿cierto? ¿Tenía que darse por vencido?

Era tarde para querer ser algo, tuvo quizás demasiadas oportunidades para intentar algo, _en cambio no_ hizo nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Owari~! Yep, nuevamente activa -con todo y resfriado- yay! Espero les gustara este capitulo también, gracias a las chicas que me dejan su review, realmente los amo y me hacen sonreír y más importante, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fic.<p>

¡Nos vemos~! :D


End file.
